Where We Found Love
by Karas98
Summary: one night Renamon senses tha Impmon is in trouble and when she finally gets to help him she gets introuble and Impmon if forced to decside from losing her or losing control of his mega. who knew this one night would change so much Renamon&Beelzemon R
1. One night Can Change Everything

Where We Found love

Disclaimer: I don't own I just wanted to try something rel quick. My first digimon Fic and Forgive me if it not exactly school appropriate that's why its rated M. this is a small story of what might have transpired if impmon found a trainer.

I put it for ppl who want to read not for Soccer moms to B*** about. If you don't want you kids to read then don't let them just leave it for ppl who want to read it.

Any way I'm the writer (Karas98) and this has been in my head for a long time. So on with the FIC.

"Said words"

"**thought words"**

**Were we found Love....**

Saturday Night.

Riika was watching a movie when Renamon tensed up. They way she looked was as if she'd just been kicked in the gut but wasn't trying to show it. But Riika knew that look, and Renamon may have been able to put it past her a few months ago but not now.

Riika looked at Renamon "whats wrong Renamon?"

she walked to the slide door and opened it " He needs our help"

Riika knew all too well who she meant. " right lets go"

the raced to the Shinjoku Park and found Impmon lying on his side struggling to get up Riika when to help when a Teen boy stopped her.

"Don't Interfere! He has to do it himself. If you help him hell only feel weaker."

as she looked at him she saw the way he was dressed in tee shirt but it was a muscle tee and black. She looked at his Hair it was white and spiked as she looked at him more she saw the Black leather pants and the studded Black choker and the Spiked ..BRACERS and his gloves were Black as well.

He looked past her to impmon just as what ever it was crashed behind him......he looked back up to the monster "that's Verceramon Dark type Digimon and hes been picking a fight with Impmon ever since he Bio-merged. And Impmon is toast unless he digivolves . Verceramon has seen Impmon mega and wont stop until he has its data."

" then we must stop him, Riika?"

Renamon looked at her with eyes that said she cared. "right"

they went to help but the teen pulled her to him" you'll get him killed Verceramon is dark type what do you think your little rabbit can do to him. He will use her against him if he does that then Impmon will surly let Verceramon absorb him. If Verceramon gets that data he will go ultimate and well have a big problem and impmon wont have a partner because he will be dead. NOW CALL HER BACK"

"why"

"Verceramon can only digivolve when he absorbs a dark type with a mega form. And fortunately there aren't that may here in this world. Unfortunately Impmon's one of them. Now call her back!"

"Renamon stop!"

Renamon looked back at Riika "what why?"

"tell her not to question you"

"Don't question me get back here this is his fight"

Renamon stopped "yes Riika"

she pulled back and a boy walked up to Impmon "your really going to give up aren't you.. well I dont see what Verceramon sees. Why absorb you I don't see a mega form in you any were and if there is one he laughing."

they all watched as Impmon looked up "I cant.... I.. I lose control I don't want to... I don't want the power."

he saw Renamon standing by him he was suddenly angry " why is she here.. get her out of her." he saw Riika " You stupid human, take her and go be fore he sees her … before he ...gets her data..."

* * *

Takura's P.O.V

he watched as impmon struggled. He didn't know that Verceramon couldn't absorb her she wouldn't be of any use. But maybe she was of some use if impmon was this worked up with her just being here …..maybe just maybe he would digivolve if she was in trouble he looked back at Riika " fine help him if he wont use the power any way what good of a partner is he"

he began walking away

just as he passed her he said " at the most dire moments in our lives we find that the one's with power are afraid of it and and the ones without power aren't. But also at the most dire moments in our lives do we trust the darker side of ourselves to save some one we care about"

what-

"when I give the signal believe you can give nothing else and he will believe in hisself and self control"

She began as she always did she pulled out a Blue card and swiped it " Matrix Digivolution Activate"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

as she watched Renamon turn to Towmon she looked back at the teen he gave her a speed reducer card

"what are -"

"If you get Renamon to believe that just his presence is effecting her then so will he"

she wiped the card as Renamon went to cast

SPEED REDUCER ACTIVATE

when she castted it it gave Verceramon a chance to react and he was able to doge the attack and hit Towmon with one of his own

"DARKNESS OF THE ABYSS"

she was instantly struggling with her self to control the dark part of her so much so that she split her form. They watched as Renamon Stared up at what was dark Renamon.

Dark Renamon picked her up by the throat and held her out for her master "how do wish her data to be used"

"She is of no use to me" he drew up his sword.

They all looked ahead and impmon began struggling with him self

* * *

Impmon's P.O.V

he had to shut his eyes as he watched all memories in his at fist it was when they met the next was when he had slapped her. Then came the one where she tried to reach him as he was Beelzemon. And finally the one where SHE cared enough to convince Riika to go find him.

"_**what is that human doing......i told her to leave and look were the fox is at about to be data- breeze. She should have listened …....that dam human always thinks of her self.....but what about how I would feel if the fox went data dust huh. Doesn't any one think I care, about how I feel if she died.."**_

_**he suddenly saw an image of her as her body became nothing but data bites..she cant die She Cant Die …**_

"I WONT LET HER DIE......"

Every ones view"

suddenly they all heard impmon Screaming

"I WONT LET HER DIE.....TAKURA HELP MEEEE!

Suddenly a red and black Digivice appeared in his hand he held it out toward impmon as the light was glowing

"MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTVATE"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION.

They watched as he changed to Beelzemon and precised to punch her in the Back. Which made him drop the Real Renamon Dark Renamon looked up at him and smirked " and I thought we were friends come on Beelzemon don't tell me you've had a change of heart . Or that now you have one for that matter." she got up and walked toward him seductively. His eyes darted to the unconscious Renamon behind her then back to the Black an white fox in front of him she put her paw on his shoulder "common don't tell me being friends with her means something to you."

he smirked and laughed " No her being my friend doesn't mean any thing to me..." he pulled out his gun and pressed it to her chest and pulled her in to whisper to her "because she a lot more than a Friend to me"

HEARTBREAK SHOT

as the bullet traveled through to the Dark Renamon he pointed the gun directly at the bullet

I've come up with somethin' new fortunately for me your my opponent so with out further introductions...

his gun changed to a cross bow

"AURA OF LIGHT STING"

As the arrow shot it split into three bolt of light as it hit the bullet one in the head one int the heart and one in the chest cavity. The inside of him lit up and disintegrated then his mind last to go was a blue orb were his heart had been which exploded with such force he put his hand up to shield the light.

He watched as the Data disappeared " I don't need it"

Riika's P.O.V

She watched as Beelzemon picked up Renamon and looked down her and mumbled something she woke up

"Be..elze...mon"

hush Ren sleep your a fool you know that..... going in there just to get me to change....... you put so much trust into what had once wanted to destroy you."

she tried to say something "but I.."

Riika watched as he stared walking with her " Shut up already Fox face I will leave you here." " "TAKURA bring the girl I don't want her crying about her partner being taken away by and Evil three eyed Motorcyclist. all I need is Takato getting pissed and accidentally changing Guilmon into Virus dragon breath. Lets go hurry up I haven't got all night."

"lets Go " he grabbed Riika's arm just as they heard her name being called " RIIKA!" RIIKA WAIT"

Beelzemon looked back " oh this is just great now they'll accuse me of Digi-napping, I can already see it now Giant Dragon suddenly appears in Shinjoku park."

Takura looked back " Beelzemon can it and get renamon out of here"

"oh yeah and let you deal with bi polar Digi boy there. No way if he digivolves into skitzo dragonmon I'm the only thing that can put him down without killin' him"

they watched as Takatto and Henry came up with Guilmon and Terriormon . Guilmon started to growl

* * *

Takatto's P.O.V

"BEELZEMON"

he looked at his best friend as his eye were slited and looked back at Beelzemon and watched his had go to the hand of the gun at his back. " we don't want no Trouble Takato Renamon's fine she and I Are just gong to chat. I know what I've done in the past and Believe me when I say they were crazy to get involved. But had they not I wouldn't know ho......"

"Don't trust Him Takatto.. hes trying to pull our ears over our eyes."

Fine don't Believe me here he took his guns and through them on the ground. Show them Takura.

He watched as rad looking boy pulled out a Black and red Digivice.

Guilmon face instantly changed "oh okay does that mean your on our side"

"I thought for sure Beelzemon was to wild to tame I guess hes as soft as a puppy now"

"hey I ant no Mutt and as for you pointy head If I'm so soft how come your the one that was brought here just to be TAMED"

Silence

ha didn't thinks so it takes a special kind of tamer to tame me and if want it proved to you I'll fight your combined form just me and him.

"alright bring it on Crow head will pluck the feathers off you"

"Crow Head! All I have to do is tie those floppy ears around you neck and that'll do the trick."

" oh really well I'm pretty sure if I could use your conceitedness as an attack it would kill you 100 times over."

"ENOUGH. Terriormon do you really want to fight him so bad that you'll risk the very little peace we have at this moment."

"yeah he's A Bully and hes got Renamon!"

they heard a very weak voice "Please …let..us....leave........hes... ju....... just tri."

Takatto watched as Beelzemon looked at with Renamon a look that said he cared for her "hey I told you to rest. ….....Don't worry I'm not gonna fight, WE"RE NOT gonna fight under stand Terriormon WE"RE not going into this here." "Takura we're outta here Riika lets go send Kisses to Takato later Renamon needs her partner."

With that Takato Watched them go he could not believe it of all people Beelzemon had a tamer.

"Did we just dream this? This is insane did you see the way he looked at her Henry"

"Yeah I saw it...."

"aw man if this is a dream then we've just been tortured"Takatto keep starring at the forest edge

" yeah I cant Say that I haven't Hoped for something good to happen to him like a tamer ...but a tamer and Love in one day. There hast to be a angle looking out for him."

"yeah and that angles Renamon"

they all looked at Guilmon " what did I say something wrong"

"No boy I just think your finally paying attention to something other than food"

they all laughed and turned back around " hey do want to stay at my house tonight Takatto?"

"yeah sure but why?"

"Cause when Riika finds out that you told Guilmon a dream of yours and it got out to impmon shell kill you."

"oh yeah Right."

* * *

~A/N~ well how was that if you like it REVIEW!!! and if not REVIEW so i can make it worth while for everyone.

(Karas98)

E-mail me at if you have ideas about what should happen in the next chapter and remember its M rated so dont be afraid. suggest any thing ANYTHING and i'll see if i can make it fit.


	2. A Rocky Start

Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't pester me, the only thing I own is my 'puter, my cats & dog, & a Copy of Production software Called Anime Studio 6. I Bought it yesterday at **BEST BUY,** And I love it.

On With the fic.

A Rocky Start?

"Said words"

"**thought words"**

**Beelzemons' P.O.V**

He leaned back Against the wall watching the Fox sleep. And if he was being Honest with himself he seemed perfectly Content in doing so. Since the time they had brought him back he kept asking himself Why? Why had they helped him. He tried to kill them he gave them every reason to crush Him and blow his data-bytes into the wind.

And yet. They stalled their only survival transport, risking their own lives to save him. It was Perplexing thought. What reason would give explanation to such a crazy act. In the Digital world you killed your opponent, if you defeated them it was an honor to absorb their data. Because they still lived just through you.

He had never heard of Mercy before he came here. Let alone had he experienced it till he came to this world. Now that he thought of it even here he took it as Pity, or sympathy. And for him it was Like putting salt on an open wound. Or maybe more putting A Virus in an already Corrupt data Steam. Since he had no Clue what salt on an open wound was like.

As he thought About it he had no clue what a lot of stuff was like here. He had spent most of his time terrorizing the local Park. Scaring people stupid looking for fun, it wasn't that he was busy. He didn't care. Thought every thing else that didn't involve a human screaming and running off terrified at the end was a waist of time.

Though its no wonder he didn't understand, he never took the time let anyone show him let alone ask.

For a split second he thought of asking Rikka, she would help him..."whoa, whoa,whoa" He wasn't even thinking that. Nuh uh not even.

"Oh no ya don't," he looked up at the fox lying on the small matted area on the floor. "Nuh uh. I know what your tryin' to do. And its not workin'. I'm not going to become one of your happy go lucky group members. I may have A "Partner" but I am in no way "TAMED. Not now Not EVER!"

He watched as she didn't even bother to move, that look on her face, the Calm Contentment of it, he couldn't take it. He had to get out of here. He straighten from his leaned position against the wall.

" I'll take you Silence as an understanding." he opened the sliding door and as he stepped threw he had the insane notion to look back to "Check" if she was alright. He almost did, when he relised it he stuffed that idea into the recycling bin of "Not gonna happen/and bad Ideas" which as he's notice was getting fuller a lot quicker these days.

As he slid the door closed he had a feeling he was being watched, but the most disturbing part was he already knew who it was. He slowly turned to face his Partner. Only to find him leaning up against the Gates wall of the Nonaka residents. As he focused he relised his Partner was mimicing the same position as he was just a few Moments ago. An what pissed him off more than anything was People Mocking Him. But more than any thing else it was just creepy.

"Hey quit watchin' me. I don't need to be watched like I'm some defenseless human brat. You got that Takura?"

It was agitating the way he was watching him. he was just standing there staring straight at him like he was trying to see through him. Or maybe even Into him. Was he trying to drive him insane or wa-

"Your already insane, Beelzemon"the Boy Smirked, and stood straight.

"And how do you figure that, "Partner" what do you have A PHD in In Digitology that goes along with that ridiculous White Flamed hair, Look at you you look like A Zebra that confused about having Fur with Solids or Stripes." Beelzemon Knew he'd got him there by the way he Pointed and growled. "And what do you look like, huh, Porcupine was right, that thing on your face does make you look like A crow head. Not only that the way you dress you look like A Wannabe Goth Biker. And my hair is fine compared to yours that sticking out of that Cromedome you have, god you look like-" He was suddenly aware of A girl Laughing behind him.

"ha ha He kinda looks like you when hes Upset huh." It was Rikka and she was ….Smiling!

"Whata ya Talking About, he does not," though despite his protest she continued as if he never talked.

"he sure is long winded too.  
Though he'd have to be to be your Tamer. Think about it the way he looks , His short temper, Even the way he moves. It screams "Hardcore" Kinda like you" Did she just give him a Complement.

"Just Look at him I mean really look at him then you'll see" she began to walk away and just as he thought she had lost it she said. "Tell A word of this to any one, And It'll be my foot in your mouth. You can also tell Takato when I see him he's A goner."She left without another word.

He had to laugh "Takatta picked the wrong person to blab that to for sure." he exhaled and rubbed the back of his head "poor kid has no idea what coming to him yeesh. She sure is firecracker though huh Takura?"

"Takura?"he turned back to his partner to see him still in mid rant. "Yeesh the kid has A big Mout-" He sudden felt like he was Looking In a river seeing his reflection. The kid looked like A-A- "Psychotic Motorcyclist" Beelzemon looked at the kids attire, His arms had Spiked Bracers, Black Choker, and his Hair was white and spiked. The completion to the image of himself was the leather pants and Boots. All he needed was Grieve edge on the front and that would be X marks the spot.

He staired for a moment in disbelief. Then rubbed the back of his neck "Makes Sense only A guy like him could do it." he looked back his partner speaking "ARE YOU EVEN LISTING TO ME?"

"HEY! Stop yelling I'm not Deaf. I'm Four feet from you. Yeesh Rika's right you are one long winded Kid you know that. If Ren wasnt sleeping I let you rant like Dat till your voice went out. Though on the digi-Vice thing lets get one thing Straight. I'm your Partner. I am in no way tamed. You are not MY TAMER. You got that Kid. I will not be owned by any body but me. We'er Partners And thats Final."

Takura just crossed his arms "Alright" when he heard it Beelzemon had to look back at him unable to believe he didnt argue. Though see the kid's stance Creeped him out it was just like his "Stop doing that find another way to stand. Your creepin' me out."

He had to get away from the kid, It wasnt like he was Intimidated or Nothin'. It was like looking at the human Version of himself. An outta body experience that was all.

He wanted to find A spot close. To keep an eye out for other Digis out there with out getting to far from Ren at this point she was as helpless as A kitten stuck in a tree. He began to look around for a spot Outta the way. Were he could look over the enormous wall without havin a Human walk by And scream Monster. Though he wouldn't mind A good laugh it would draw Unwanted Attention. And give him away should another digimon Bio emerge. He came around the corner to find a nice tree with long Branches. Also Enough Cover on the lower limbs to hide him from the humans Below. Tough at the same time just enough in the middle to allow him throughly scan the area to make sure there were no threats. He hopped up into the tree. And layed back against the trunk. He had to say the city was A sight to be hold Around this time of Night.

* * *

Takura's P.O.V

He watched his Partner intently from the gate wall across from the tree. There was something not right with him. He took Verceramon out with one shot. He knew if he got Impmon to digivolve he could win, but even then he knew it would be tough. And yet just one Shot. He looked at his digivice the data stream was different. Still the Same 1s and 0s but it was the codes that were different. What was also disturbing, was that his digivice had no card swipe reader.

"somethings Not right. The digital code is all wrong."

He looked back at his partner, but how? His digivolution was the same as anyother. He fought like any other. Maybe the problem was himself. Was it possible he had studied the data streams of megas so long that he had forgotten there were exceptions. That not all of them followed the Same 001101...repeating pattern. It had to be that. Yeah that was it he was just seprized about the easy win was all. Irked Cause it didn't go as planned.

"its just stress, I had searched so long I guess I got used to the rough ways."

Even as he said it he found it was True. When he first saw the digimon enter this world he was Fasenated with them. He remembered seeing them Battle A grate Giant flow of digital data. The battle whent on for hours. And eventually moved away from him. So he had to hurry to get to them. And when he got there he saw What looked like Beelzemon as he was consumed by a lava looking flow. Soon after the fight ended. And all went back to normal. But for him it was All new things. He began to studuy the coeds after he got the game. He learned to hack the code and read it. Eventually he had enough information and began to search for causes that would lead them into this world. This is were he learned of Tamers. It was in the Five years of this part that he learned the most. And were he also found Verceramon. He remembered he was studying A Dark type digimon called NightSabermon. He learned its attacks were Dark Claw, Leech fang And Shadow Strike. He also knew by watching it it was very aggressive, and Territorial.

It was At night time when he awoke to find A digimon Bio-merging right infront of him. He scrambled back behind the brush just As NightSabermon had jumped over. As Verceramon(Verticmon at the time) completed his merging into this world NightSabermon Attacked. With speed on his side he used his Dark claw attack. And for Takura it was the first time he had seen it fail. The wolf type digimon did not get another chance as Verceramon took one swing with his Chaos Strike and turned Nightsabermon into Data bytes and sucked him in. he watched As Verticmon Changed into Verceramon. He began to peer through the bushed when Verceramon looked stright at him. He had made the Mistake of Gasping at his inferno eyes. As verceraMon got closer he found himself unable to move. And just as he reached out. The dark kightlike digimon's head shot up, he stared out for a moment before vanishing. He had be so shaken as he ran for what seemed like the entire night that he never noticed the digimon crossing in front of him. The digital pigmy Shoted in what seemed like a Mobsters accent. It was the first time he saw Impmon. After that the next five moths was spent running and finding out information On the little guy and why VerceraMon wanted to get him so bad.

And now the Digital Dark type Knight Was gone. And Impmon was Now Beelzemon. Maybe his father was right, and that he could never trust that anythign was right he always had to find something wrong with it. That he Just had to find Something else to fight. And couldent stand to settle down. Maybe that was it. He knew the reason his father said that too. He just didn't want to hear it didnt want his Father Saying things like that About his Mothers -

"Takura!" the sound of his partners Voice Strired him from his Thoughts.

"Whatta ya want? Beelzemon." he looked at the tall leather and spike decked digimon and got a hell of look that said Dont be A wise Guy. Or atleast as much as he could read into it. "What is it Beelzemon?"

"You thats what yeesh you look like some just killed your dog. And what with the white Knuckles. Kid you grip that Any harder your gonna Break it. And then youd be Back to square one and Id be Back to the Short one. Lossen up. As long As im around nothing would be stupid enough to come anywere within 40 blocks of this place. And if One is Stupid Enough I'll Blast em. No problem. Ok Kid?"

Thoes words for some reason Calmed him though he didnt know why, he was never Calmed by anything that involved threats. It must have the way he sounded so Confedentd. Yeah hed just let it at that.

"Yeah no Problem."

All way quiet as Beelzemon leaned against the tree next to him. And for A moment he could believe that just by the silence anyone walking by would think they were parnters for a long time. And then He spoke

"Takura." Beelzemon had his thumbs in his belt and was staring at the ground"why did you ask the fox to help?"

That Question Startled him he didnt think he would remember. Though it might have been his Consience screwing with him. He had to Make Sure "I'm Sorry Coul-"

"Why did you Ask the Fox to Help me?"Beelzemon was nolonger staring at the ground but he was looking at him.

If he lied Beelzemon would know. And Hed Be pissed the easier route was to tell the truth.

"I asked her because I saw how worked up you were over her. I knew he wouldn't want her for her Data he couldent use her. I had to get you to trust yoursel-"he haddent expected the Hit. It was quick and before he even touched the floor he was begin held by his shirt. He was now Staring Face to face With his Irate Partner And he was Pissed.

"SO IT WAS YOU WHO PUT HER IN DANGER. **YOU** ARE THE REASON SHE WAS ALMOST DATA DUST HUH. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I COULD HAVE DONE TO HER. IF I LOST CONTROL .YOU HAVEN'T SEEN WHAT I COULD DO. AND YOU WOULD HAVE SET **THAT** LOSE. You my very own Partner wou-would-" he saw Beelzemon Fist riased As he Puled back Shaking with complete anger and rage. He closed his eyes knowing he had messed up and was about to have commonsense knocked into him. He wasn't sure if he heard Voices or if he heard Rika saying "Dont do it!" he looked at Beelzemon his eyes were shut and he looked extremely pained then just as rika got him Beelzemon let loose.

"AAAAGH" He watched As Beelzemons Fist punched A hole Into the Brick wall behind him. Just A split second Before He dropped. When he hit the ground he heard The voices of ther kids. And Beelzemon slightly looked back "Don't Follow me! Takura. And tell them as well if the Value the Data they have don't Follow. Oh And you no longer have to Concern your self with a repeat of this incident cause there ant gonna be one. I'm on my own. You Follow I don't care what that piece of junk in your hands Says. It means Nothin' to me." Then He was gone up and over the gate wall Before they Even got to the Spot.

The small spiked headed bunnny spoke First "Are you Okay Takura?" "Oh man I knew this was too good to b true." he slapped the hand away from him from what he could tell it was from the Tamer of the Bunny thing.

"What was too good to be true?" he looked at the Boy with the goggles Beelzemon had said his Name Was Takatto.

"you know too good to be true As in he just tried to crush your head like it was An overripe Watermelon."

His eyes widened "No he wouldent-"

"Awww Come on Takura! Look right next to you its A Brick wall for Crying out loud. This whole is wrist deep." Takatto Seemed Angred"we have to follow him."

"No. we are staying here." that got there attention. "What no your as mad as A hatter if you let him go. If he Does what he did last time-"

"That wont happen." Takatto looked very Strange "were Gonna Stop Him He looked at takatto And he had a feeling that this kid didnt get like this. And as he Looked at Guilmon it was refelcted by his eyes.

"what do you mean Again?" that caught Them off track

"In the digital world He-He " he watched as the boy became enraged. What had Beelzemon done that got a kid like him this upset. He looked back At guilmon to see Body Changing no wait he held up his Digivice And saw it His Data was tring to becom that Of A Virus. He suddenly recalled something

"huh when Stizo boy gets Pissed and turns Guilmon Into Virus Dragon Breath-" Oh no.

"calm him down?"

"What"

"Calm him down!"

"I dont need to be calm We have to stop HIM" he watched as the data Started to Stream from 1s and 0s to 2s and 0s.

"HEY CALM HIM DOWN. GUILMONS Data Is Changing." and suddenly Choas Began to break loose as they fought. Takatto Screamed "Let ME GO YOUR ALL using THAT AS AN EXCUSE TO LET BEELZE-" He never got to finish as Takura Punched him In the Jaw And he Dropped like A ton of bricks.

"what you do that for Tak-" He showed them His Digivice and they watched as the 2s in the Data Streams Code Chaged Back to normal.

"Now that we have that Under control. Please Tell Me what Happened To cause Such A fuzz On Beelzemons Part and yours."

" What do you mean Beelzemons part?' the tamer of the spiked bunny asked

"He Said just before he put that whole in the wall 'Do you have Any Idea what I could have done to her. If I lose Control.' What does that mean"

He watched As faces Fell Rika Looked up after A long Silence " About five years ago we traveled to the digital world..."

He Would Have Never guessed that the very Digimon he had for a partner had Such A Bad History.

~A/N~ okay the second one is up and I hope that explains a little of the Background. Um More Background will be explained Later. As well as the full Plot to this. There is a Few hints In this Chapter see if you can find them. And There's A surprise next Chapter that Deals with A certain Three eyed Motorcyclist. And Also Gives Introduction to Plot Problem.


	3. Data Erased, Tissue Replaced

~A/N~ hello this is Kira liddel sorry for the wait im not leaving this story in limbo at all im just tring to keep the flow of things, and to those who want to know about my first story, I will be continuing it.

Any way this part is going to be mostly Beelzemons view as what he find starts the plot problem and effects him driectly. This is marked as M so all are for warned about language and grituidious violence with that being said on with the fic~

"Said words"

"**thought words"**

** Data erased, Tissue in place.**

Beelzemons P.O.V

What was takura thinking pulling a stunt like that he could have gotten her killed, what would have happened if he was his old self, and would have let her die or killed her himself. Could have reeked havoc on the whole town, destroying things and whatnot. That kid was such and Idiot, he disurved five golden stars that spelled it out to him he was so stupid.

" I sware if that kid comes after me, i'll wring his neck, and I wont think twice about it." he needed a fight badly and what do ya know when he needs one no ones around. But when he doesn't **" every body and there data-like pals come flocking like, vulturmon to a wasted data stream. Its rediculis to think that out of all the digimon in the data streams out there not a one was...Here... **he could feel that data distorsion near by, **" **Alright finally someone has the guls to show their scally hides around here. And whata know Shinjuku Park, hey I was just there" He laughed as he ran pulling out his gun, the distortion was right up ahead and the bio merge was huge, **"thats right let the big ones come, ive got all day to tango with those suckers"**

Just as the Bio merge closed he skidd to a stop out of the tree line, guns at the ready. But it wasnt there, no where in sight, in the whole baseball size area there was not a single digimon. " Hey what the hell is going on, some thing that big couldn't be gone that quick, it would still need at least a little time to compress it data to a form compatable with this world." His eyes peeled from left to right as he took his guns from the ready positions bending up his elbows, just in case if something wanted tobe tricky, but after a while of pure nothing going on he dropped them completely down. " I don't belive this, what's a guy supposed to do to get a descent fight HUH!" He could feel it still here some where and it was agitaing to think he missed what ever it was by a split second, he would go after it too but the problem was he coulnt get a feel on which way it went, it was all over, like what happens when data is destroyed the pieces scatter making it seem like the thing was every where at once. When it was acctually just dead. Perhaps that was what happened, maybe those human and there pets had gotten to it first, yeah that was it, they had been closer to it. Oh yeah he had to go, Sentimentalies where not on his list right now if he saw Takura. He would most likely-

"Your an interesssting Digimon now arnt you?"

His head jerked to the right bring the sight of a Lizard like dragon into view with a snake like voice. He smiled " Hey whataya know you do have a Scally hide, if you've come here for a fight im Right here pal." He pointed his gun sights dead center on the digmons head. " Why do what to fight me you must know itsss no ussse"

He laughed and called sidistically" Call it local therapy hour for anger managment issues, Ive heard it does wonders for humans with problems so I figured why not try it out, .. It might lighten my mood" He grined evily " And this agreat place to work out my issues, open spaces, trees , nature and all... So whata ya say. If you know your not going to lose why not have a little fun Huh." rested his gun for a moment " ill give you the first shot even so wha- " The tail had swiped across his chest knocking him back before he could finish, but he held on to it and barred his strength. When he finally stoped moving backward he laughed " Well you certainly know how to throw your weight into a hit …..But can you take one?" He pulled the tail up and over him picking the digimon up off his short leggs and toosing him over slamming him down on the other side then swinging him into the tree line crushing the trees in front row. Bring them down on top if the lizard " Oh look, its Camoflaged, Hey I Hate tell you but I don't think that look Suit YUGH" The tree had hit him at half the speed of sound, with all the power of a full force blast to the chest, He crossed his arms blocking the on coming foliage thrown like missles when there was a gap to find room for a shot he took it blowing the next tree to shreads with his shot gun

" HEY! I don't like vegetables so stop tring to shove those things down my Throat they taste bad, and fiber don't do much for data based diet okay." As the particles cleared he kept his sights on the lizard .

" What do you say we cut the follin around and get to the real fight, I have 30 minutes left of my Daily scession, and I want to hit the target practice range, My aim is a little off." He Took the first two shots aiming for the legs, only to be amazed as the thing jumped right over them. What the.

" Your aim iss horrendousss, to bad you wont get to that practing range, you sscertanly do need it. Now let me sshow you how itsss done, SSCATTER SHOT" The thing flipped her tail out contracing spikes and then whiped them releasing them in a spray.

" WHOA" In an instant he was running as they blotted out the moon just before they came down, he dodge them left and right, he was almost out almost ther-hey what the hell was from the coner of he eye he could see the tal of spkes commin and upon reflex took the shot blowing the tip wide open and a spray of red washed over him with parts of flesh still hooked to spins fallevery where and the scream of a very pissed Dragon echoing threw the air.

" What the hell is this, * He had to coverhim self to keep the spray from getting in his mouth .It was red and all over him, her tail didn't turn to to data bytes like it should have, being blow like that instead it was ..she was... a living thing... "What the hell is going on?"

" MY TAIL!YOU WRETCH OF A DIGITAL SCRAP NOW IT WILL SCAR. YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS." what ever happened it seemed madder now and comin in fast. The things eye were red as it charged, "Comet crusher" Its body railed forward but it was still slow he jumped up and called out "DOUBLE IMPACT" As the digimon passed its body was cut to shreads by the spray of gun fire that riddled its body. Opening up a founatin of red that luckly didnt caot him him this time when he landed he watched a waited for the thing to poof into data bytes, but it only started to rapidly decay when the blood stopped. Beelzemon Stood and looked at him self, the stench was unberably metal like and stung his nose., " WHAT HE HELL IS THIS!" he had to get this crap off of him, it smelled and was dried to him as he walked, "UGH its like sugar, sticks to you once wet and-" he heard a crunch and lookd beath his foot and saw a red card. As he lifted his foot and bent down to pick it up" AHH now here some thing that looks familiar, a digi card, this might be what our friend had, that, -AGH AHHHH" " The moment he touched it it dug into him sprouting vines digging into him and completeling absorbing into him,. His body felt like it was being corroded, eaten away, as the pain crawled up his arm droping him to his knees, when it entered his chest to spread rapidly, tearing through out him, Choking the life out of him , "Wh-ts happing ..to me.." he feel like he was back in the digital word, back when he was bing consumed by power and the need to destroy,. " NO ..not again.." he cluched his chest as his vision blured. His sight was becoming slted and he would be back to being what every one hated what every one feared. His only though was Ren and how he could stay away for. Her. Ren. He had to- "AAAAHHHHHHHH" The sudden feeling like his chest was being ripped open had him blacking out

Takura's P.O.V

He had spent the last past seven hours staring at the digital device watching the code write and rewite it self, his partner was proably on a killing spree, absorbing all kinds of data. How could he be so nieve, no wonder Beelzemon was pissed, he had turned him into the very thing that hurt Renamon and Rika, " "I'm an idiot" He gave himself a face palm, He disurved to be thrown to the bottom of a lake with a brick tied to his legs." Its my fault I had no idea how bad his past was."

He looked at takato who haddnt said a word since he woke. " I'm sorry I never knew, I – I have to find Him maybe I can Talk him out this ,* he tapped the device with the back of his hand* before he does anymore damage." He got up and found Rika right in front of him roling her eyes " Now how come you didnt think of that in the first place. His Tamer Pu- lease, that is the first thing I would have done now lets go, We can find him with Guilmons help, and don't worry about Goggle head hes fine lets just get that Temper tantum of Beelzemons under control I sware You and him with your mood swings , Bunch of Babies."

Since when did she talk to him like that? And what Did she know about any of this. her and her perfect li-she had grabbed his arm and practally drug him along out of the Naonaka residence. What the hell was she thinking snatching at him like that. He almost felt like slapping her. And himself for letting it happen. When the crossed the gates he wrenched his arm from her and fixed the bracer, "Okay alright already I get the point, you'll dragg me if you have to, Pushy girl arnt you. Yeesh. Come on were waisting time." He took off to the first place he met him as impmon, maby he would be there maybe not. But it was shot...and it was better than doin nothin but sittin there feeling sorry for him self.

Beelzemon's P.O.V

He knew he was conscious in some way but he couldn't tell through the red in his vison what was going on he knew he was walking but the only thing directing him was the blurry vison from his third eyed. He figured it could be worse, he could have woken up to a digimon staning over his ass whilst he was passed out. Or woke up to find himself infront of the digi soverin- no he couldnt think about that was an off limits thing even for him. He didnt want to talk to one who turned him into this ...thing. However, what was bad, and he had a feeling it was very bad, like new virus type bad, was that digimon he faced dint poof into data. Also he still had no clue what that red card was, didn't know what it did to him. He also knew that when he woke up he was not in the same spot as he had first went K.O. In after he touched it, but he did know he was in the same red metal smeeling stick stuff he loss consciousness to. And man did it ever smell weird, it driyed quickly and was bitter sweet when it touched his tongue. He could't stand to touch his hands has the slighest touch excited the scent and made his vison red with revoltion. It was so bad his chest burned, and when he washed it off him it dyed the water red and stayed in one area then there was the added hevyness to his body after he washed it off him. It was like he was suddenly under the foot of a digimon slowly trying crush him.

"What the hell is going on?" He knew he had to talk to takura about this, but seeing the kid would piss him off, and he knew the Bi polar boy would be there just waiting to turn guilmon lose on him. He didn't hit takura but he damn sure wanted to. The kid telling him he uses renamon to get him to change into this damn form made him nuts. He did not have the paticents for stupid ideas, especially if they involved the Fox and her tamer. He still hated this damn form with a passion but until he found away to see his own digital stream again trying to get out of this form was usless, as for right now when he shut his eyes all he saw was darkness. Which unsettled him to no end, he had always been able to see his data stream now it was like his data was nolonger there to see. Like it was wiped off the face of the earth, as if he was never there. But that was impossible because he was still here, and that ment his data was there to.

" I just have to calm down to see it, its there I know it is I can still feel takura and me being connected to him through that digivice he can see my data, which means I am still... Whoa." Oh man, it was happining wasnt it he was tamed! Which ment everything he did had to be commended by the kid! thats why he couldnt change back! The kid haddn't givin the all clear!

" AGHHHH THIS IS NUTS!" He saw a blur and in the next second felt a wall crumble beneath the force of his fist could see the red rough brick as it fell to the ground, wait wait a minute " I can see, Whoa thank the digi-sovereign that was good and- he saw a small flash of peach move across his vision and stopped moving. It was on his knuckle it looked like paper or some thing, and started ozing red liquid out of it and stung his hand.

"get off of me you little SSSHHH" it hurt to try and touch it, and was tearing a hole in his skin. What ever it was leaking was eating away at his skin. He could feel the sting like a bunch tiny needles were pricking his skin. And the more he looked at it the more it oozed red gushy liquid. "What the hell it this thing?" he leaned next the hole on a box in the ally to examine his hand. It was right on the knuckle and holding on tight but as time passed and he looked at it. It no longer burned just itched alittle, after a while the red started to turn darker and dry up and then just fell off as he flexed his hand. But the peach thingy still stayed. It aggravated him but not as much as it should have. He looked at it really close and could see a scar and smiled " well it looks like it can be hurt, but I still don't know what the damn thing is." He flexed his hand a few more times hoping the movement would make it fall off when he saw it was moving with him like it was mimicking the motion of the knuckle ..or more like it ...was the knuckle. He watched and flexed watching the peach like blot turn white when he clenched his fists, it made him remember something... something from his past in the digital world. It was about the kid Takato when he made Guilmon change into the ugly virus type dragon. He made him remember something about the kid, as he continued to flex his hand, he couldn't quite put his finger on it but he had the feeling like it was somethin' that was the equivalent to a real bad joke.

"Damn, what the hell is it, Its there I know it is." He gave him self a facepalm, well that was just great he had always wanted to forget his past and now just when he needed it he couldn't remember the very details hed been tryin to forget. In anger he clenched his fist wanting to hit something anything to make him feel better, to make that stupid white blot disappear forever-

A flash of the kid in a white hot rage crossed his, the kid was so pissed his fists were pale colored at the knuckles, and he was ranting, he could hear the words perfectly.

"I'LL MAKE YOU HURT, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

The kids hands were as white as a ghost, his skin was just like the kids it was almost as if he was -

"Human!"

His eyes went wide

"No I don't believe it, it can't , I Can't be human" He looked at the scar on his...hand? That red stuff must be something that humans had. He wanted to be furious but all he could be was slightly upset. It wasn't like him, not at all.

"Its that damn kid. That little punk has tamed me and I thought when I left the human world that was supposed to mean I had no tamers. Well life sure likes surprises doesn't it." He knew what he had to do he just couldn't believe he was about to do it. Once again he had to ask a human for help, only this time a part of him wasn't hoping the kid would refuse so he could go about his way, and do it himself. This time he needed the help, wanted it ...albeit slightly, but he still wanted the help. And that had him Irked the most.

" I need to get my head straight, there is no way i'm gonna turn into a cute and cuddly-ugh" He felt his back shiver, the picture of him being a plush doll made his throat water and his stomach feel all weird.

"funny I had always said it made me sick but now it really does" but the way those damn kids looked with there cute and furry happy go lucky pets made, him sick, and now not just mentally but physically too. He knew the reason for it as well.

"Its the way they celebrate every victory, throwing around all those cutesy saysing like "i couldn't have done it with out you" 'If you would have died I would have missed you.' 'I can lose you I wont.' I was so worried, I thought I'd lost you for-UGHGAAAAAAA!" His stomach heaved and in the next second he was holding his side and holding the wall as he got sick. Afterward he sunk to one knee and wiped his mouth. For him it was the most degrading thing ever, to every one else it must look like an everyday thing. But he couldn't deny that he felt better.

" This stuff is disgusting, its worse to know that's its come from me." He had a felling the redish color wasn't supposed to be there, but it might have been something he ate. Though he couldn't recall eating anything. He needed a wake up call, and fast, what would his old self say.

"Yeesh, Beelzemon get hold of your self no ones around to see so who's gonna tell, no one thats who, put it behind you and bury it. In fact it wasn't you at all. So quit thinking about it." Yeesh he was talking to him self Again. A sure sign that he had lost it. That's when he really got to thinkin about him self, Yeah the old him would have put a gun to his head told him he was weak and blown out the back of his head, and that was only if they some how separated.

" This is just great, First it turns out my partner uses the fox to get me to change and he doesn't even know the potential threat of power hes releasing, Then that stupid Bio emerging iguana had to fight him then that stupid red card and- Wait a second the red card." He remembered..he picked it up and it felt like he was his old self again. Total power overload. "that's it -" He though as he straightened himself. Its that Damn red card. Oh man what luck was that. Him picking up that thing. What the hell did it do to him, and how many more was there?

Realization made him feel like slapping himself."I'm an Idiot." He had to tell Takura warn them or somethin' if one of the other digimon got a hold of them there was no telling how it would change them. And that's the last thing he needed with Guilmon. He might turn into Megidramon and end up stuck that way. Or worse"That' defiantly not a option." He immediately hauled ass back to street behind him. If he could just get his bearings. Ah ha! The park where Takato and him first met when he was Impmon. He could smell Takura near by as well.

"Stay right were you are, kid I'm headed right for ya." He hoped the kid could hear him through that device of his cause the kid had a lot of explanin' to do after he got done tellin' him this piece of news. And it was none to pretty either.

~A/N~ Alright so now we have a few things cleared up. The Background to the new character ( more will be revealed in later chapters) What Verceramon was. Also a mysterious evolution of digimon. The reason as to why will be in later chapters. Also I think I got a little OOC for Beelzemon but I will fix that. So please keep reading and review if you wish I'm not gonna pressure. But if there is something you want to see happen, either in the next chapter or in later ones reviewing is the easiest way of communication. (for me at least) Also Email me at if you wish have an more through update on stories and/or new fics. Thanks for reading.~


	4. Digital Evolution Gives DNA Conclusion

~A/N- Okay now that writers block has moved on out I can continue this story at least, What you could do will be continued I have to go back and re read all of the chapters as it has been a long time since I have thought on that one. I did have another chapter planned but as of right now I need a memory jog so thank you for being patient. Any way In this scene you will see the complete problem with the new red cards (it is not the same thing as the old one and no the d-reaper is not apart of this, its data- breeze as far as I'm concerned. Any how more info as to what the new Evolution is and why also in site from a couple of the Digimon game programers. Shibumi makes a small appearance as well as Janyu Henry's father. And for those confused about how the digimon were able to come back, Simple the codes to keep them out are simply Out dated and the digital world is as of now to complex to send a simple data Blocking stream with out it being absorbed or hacked. Alright enough babbing on with the fic (which is a long one you are for warned)

Disclaimer: Imtiredofdoingthisbutihaveto. I do no own this but I own a kitty, and my story A sages tail and its characters (please check it out on facebook, (kira liddel, or Cyphris Tichisako)I have to friend you first!) it is Copyrighted and all know what that means.

"Said words"

"**Thought words"**

(foreshadowing) /_JK JK Finding it is half the fun._/

"_thought sarcasm"_

Takura's P.O.V

It was hard to say where Beelzemon was it seemed like he could sense him every where and what else was worrying him was he had a feeling he was in trouble. Like major trouble, the kind that land you upshitcreek without a paddle and puts you in bumbfuckedegypt with only a flash light and a camera. to defend yourself against an entire haunted village that disappeared a century ago. Yeah that was exactly how it felt.

"This is not a good thing, it feels like my chest is caving in! What the hell is going on, and where the hell is He!"

That damned able Beelzemon had better show him self soon, as of thirty minutes ago the numbers changed into a mix of AT's & CD's and did this weird spiral thing almost like a helix with an echo to it it was hard to tell but he did not like the look of it. "this is all wrong, His data is all wrong"

This whole thing was wrong, He device had no card reader, his partners data was off from the start and now it had completely changed, What was going on Was this what his Data looked ;like when he lost Cont-

"Stay right where you are kid, I'm headin' straight for ya." the voice of his partner coming out of the device took him by complete surprise making him jump and loos his balance on the Tree limb he was on. "Jesus Christ and all the Saints included!" he found him self falling and grabbed the branch as quick as possible pulling himself up so he didn't fall and knock him self out hard he was dreaming stars, instead of just seein' them.

"What the hell is his problem Scaring the wits outta me like that.! When I find him im gonna give him a piece of my mind the size of my fist and Share it with him right upside his head!" Man he really needed to be more alert he could have split his head open. Though of course he didnt really think the damn device was a walkytalky when he climbed up the damn 15 foot tree at first. Wait a minute-

"Hey Cromdome. Where the hell are you I'm over here in this damned able tree looking for your sorry ass. So what you've done bad things in the past we all have. NOT GET OUR LOUSY ASS BACK HERE BEFORE I HAVE TO I HAVE YOU GIVE YOU SOMETHING YOUR REALLY SORRY ABOUT!"

He really had it up to here with him ,Mean Really up to HERE with his sorry Attitude. When he found Beelzemon He was going to

"HEY QUIT SCREAMING KNUCKLE HEAD I"M DOWN HERE. SO LOOKIN' OUT THERE ANT DOIN' YOU ANY GOOD!"

The sudden Closeness and tone made him lose balance this time he fell forward and had a front row seat to the meeting of his face and the ground. He was an inch from it when he suddenly stopped, The Italian sarcasm was a clue as to how his face didn't end up implanted into the dirt, but not the why.

Beelzemon's P.O.V

"Whata you know its Raining Humans, this is my kind of rain." He had the kid my the ankle and holding him a with in an inch of beings splattered on the ground. "Now not that I dont mind a good rain of humans every now and then, Even thought you do deserve it, when its my partner falling from the sky this is where I draw the line." He saw his partner look at the ground then at him. "HEY PUT ME DOWN ALREADY BEFORE ALL THE BLOOD GOES TO MY HEAD AND I PASS OUT OR WORSE!"

" I hate to tell you kid but the blood already goes to your head"He smirked and lifted the kid still there faces met"But on the subject of putting you down. Now that I can do." He raised him a bit higher then dropped Him. Satisfied when he heard the dull thud and ACK! As his partner hit the ground Lightly Scaved. The kid righted him self and made a fist like he was gonna knock his block off.

"WHAT THE HELL! I TOLD YOU TO PUT ME DOWN NOT DROP ME FROM 6 FEET!"

He walked up and poked the kid in the chest and leaned down getting right in his face."HEY! YOU! Deserve a hell of a lot more than that but right not we Got bigger problems than your Twisted Sense of plans of trying to help people." He lightly push the kids shoulder making him step aside. "and all of us have to talk about it. Ill fill you in as we get beck to Rika's place, and also don't jump My gun If I cant answer everything in full detail. I'm just finding things out my self."

It had been quite a talk between Him and Takura, and Hearing the kid out instead of strangling the kid became a challenge a quarter of the way through, but it was nicely summed up by saying " I had good intentions with a bad idea."

The kid wanted to be his partner He knew that since he found him self almost ran over by him as impmon. But He should have told him his plan trusted him with something as big as this form was. Cause what he did no matter how good the intention was it was a stupid idea. But as he thought about it it worked, it was reckless. Stupid. And Dangerous. Which fit perfectly as it was right up his alley.

And even now as he sat in the chair next to Ren's sleeping form he had to Agree it worked. He hated the idea with a passion, but it worked. He sighed in aggrivation and put his head between the palms of his hands which where holding guns.

"put it behind ya, It solves Nothin you have bigger things to worry about"

Ya he really did didn't he? In the scheme of it all Ren' was the biggest thing of all. She had been out for hours and the only thing that Verceramon used was an Alter Ego based Data Virus it should have only weakened her slightly, Not put her in full blown KO mode. And the second thing was What the hell took over him and now that he thought of it,what the hell was that red stuff he through up. Also Takura kept Starin at the digi-vice like something was gonna come out of it and eat him. Not only that but no one was around to understand what the hell was going on. Everyone wanted to be around when he was pissed but when he had vital info to disperse no one was there to hear it.

He turned to red as he heard a pained moan from her and his name.

"Be..elze...mon" He immediately put his guns on the table to the right of him, she looked better but was far from full recovered ...what did that damn Verceramon do to her?

" yeah Im here fox face, Shhh you need to rest," he had his hand oh his face and was trying not to be aggravated with him self, he should have changed before she got into it then this would not have happened. It was his fault, He was-

"Are...yo..u...Al..ri..ht?' That Cought his attention ...was He alright...was HE alright. He looked at her in complete irritation

" Your asking if I'm alright," He stood up mid sentence and rubbed that back of his head "Ahhh You idiot your the one who's on the bed in what looks like digital- ICU and your asking me if I"M ALRIGHT. Yeesh you are one messed up fox you know that, asking me if im fine while your lying there for the past 4-5 hours lookin like your gonna keel over any second. Pfft Man it no wonder you need a human to help you are as cluless as a...What what are you smilin' at!"

She was staring at him and Smilin' with those semi happy eyes, trying to be all cutesy wile looking like she just got ran over and it was botherin the hell outta him. Those Sapphire eyes staring at him with such Cute, Adorring He looked away and crossed his arms

"Ahh Ren dont give me that look your making me sick, really ima About ruin the nice flooring, look all I wanted to do was See if you were okay so Rika did't Cry about it any more, Listen as long as where on the subject I have to tell you her demands are agitating, she has a poor attitude most time and-" He could hear laughing, was she laughin at Him, He turned around and saw the fox coverin a smile or smirk or somethin he didnt know but it was pissin him off.

"Hey I didnt have to do it I just DID it so she would- wait what happened to the digital ruff patches in your fur, and the fuzzy data flickers, dont tell me you got over it that quick I wanted to tell Rika you were still Bed sick so she could keep takura off my back for a while." She seemed completely heald as she she laughed her little tail off at Him, That was it She was Laughing AT HIM.

" BE QUIET! YOU KNOW I COULD HAVE JUST LEFT YOU THERE. I SHOULD HAVE BUT NO I WAS TRIING TO BE NICE AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET" HE had helped her and she was laughing at him, There was Nothing in the world that he hated more than being laughed at and was was worse was it was her doing it! Her laugh stopped and as she opened her mouth he knew he did not want to hear it. "DON'T. EVEN. SAY. A WORD. I COULD HAVE WIPPED YOUR DATA OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH A FEW YEARS AGO AND I CAN DO IT NOW. SO- " His chest constricted with nawing hunger, and his Vision Slitted as he got a flash of his past self absorbing Data like a maniac...He had to calm down. It was Bad His whole body wanted to let lose in rage and anger, His chest was burning with, with ….Hunger but for what, the only that his mind was screaming with such clearity was for weird red stuff that he through up an hours ago. He flound him self kneeling to lock down his body, the pounding in his head was killing him and the cents of the room where irritaing him all he could smell was electric ions right infront of him, when all he wanted to smell was A sweet Meatalic scent, and taste a bitter sweet red liquid that would make the pain and nawing hunger stop. Thats all he wanted was peace, from the flames inside him, peace from dark animal clawing with in him Screaming one word with such need he felt that if he didn't have it this second he was gonna go mad, _Screaming that one word over and over he wanted nothing more than choke the life out of the person who had what this thing wanted for making him so miserable._ _t__hat damn word was making his vision go red, that damn word was causing him so much pain, that damn word that was giving rage to the beast with in him so much so he wanted nothing more than gorge on what ever it was that it wanted so he would never hear that word again, so much so that he would ki-_

Some where out of th maddness he felt pain, and his Vision corrected itself and he found him self Throttling his partner, infront Rika and Henry, the pain, in his side...it seemed to drain him, Hwat the hell happened why was he chkoing the kid, and why did he feel...so tired. He let the kid go and his side clenched has dropped his arms , agony swept him and he clamped his side to find it all slippery " "What...Th... hell...is...t...his, Takura...whats...happin...ing ...to .me." He looked at his hand and saw a lot of red Liquid fom his side and that one word rang out in finality as he looked at it. BLOOD. Was that what it wanted his blood. He fell to all fours as he thought about it. " If it wanted...my...blood...it...could have...just ..GAH...Asked" His vision when black as his head swam and he was out before he ever knew he hit the floor.

Takura's P.O.V

He looked at his partner on the floor... bleeding? Out of his side.

" What the Hell On Takura!" Henry's voice confermed what he was afraid of this was not normal.

Rika voice Came Next.

" whats happening to him! Digimon dont bleed Right. I mean he got to be playing some trick, Or SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING."

"guys whats all the fuss about."

" Beelzemon's Bleeding. Like a normal human being"

"WHAT HOW IS THAT EVEN Possible he's DATA RIGHT."

In the midst of everything he was emotionally frozen as reached down and untied the scarf from his partners left arm, balled it up and stuck it in the gushing hole at his left side. His partner was heavy and lossing a lot of blood and everyone else was just standin there looking stupid. If they were to dumb to know to what the hell was going on he didnt need there help. He needed to get his partner to stop bleeding. He looked down at the small pocket knife he was holding when Beelzemon came after him with red slitted eyes ranting on about makin the pain go away. He wished he have just let Beelzemon throttle him. But instinct took over before he blacked out and he stabbed him, never thought it would really hurt him he just thought it world get his attention. But then he saw the blood, and something screamed Inhuman about it. The human blood was deep red, his was like red red, fire red,. The kind that said DANGER.

He had stabbed his own partner, and now he had to fix him, and everyones else just stood there with there mouths open like they where trying to catch flies.

It should have pissed him off but alll he could do was take his bandana off from his right arm and rip a piece of jacket and tie it around His partners mid section., rip and tie rip and tie. When he was done he picked up his partner as much as he could and hauled him in side. He had to stop the bleeding, had to stop it, and the voices beside him were distracting him

"Everyone out, now if you cant help me get out." He thought he heard his name, thought he heard Rika say his name but all he think about was his partner, and what he had done to him. He was so emotionally cut off he almost didnt feel him cuting his hand open trying to use the other lower leg of his pants as a wapping, almost. He watched as his blood dripped on the packed wound, and some sick twisted sense of justification had him wishing his wound could help heal him, that if he could give just as much as he had spilled it would be a good enough repent. He looked at his wound then at his partners and took the bandage and began wrapping up his side ….he didnt care if he was bleeding, or if it got infected, or that Beelzemon had tried to kill him. Something was wrong with his partner in more ways than one. And now he had just made it worse, he could his whole frekin arm for all he cared. Just as long as his damn partner got better. He didnt care. When only when could no longer find anyting else on him to use did he stop, left with a freshly made pair of shorts he sat there cold and unmoving. When rika came in with a blanket he simply took it and put it over his partner, who groaned about his side itchen and feeling weird then said something about a Red card be fore he fell into sleep again. It was only when his hand felt like it was stabbed that he was brought back to an enmotional state of any kind.

"AGH Hey. heck" He looked down to see his hand clenched so much he had reopened the wond and ti was getting on the floor, "Ahh damn it," he swiped his arm to the side pulling it over the bed, when his balance tilted and his knees gave out, he seemed tried, like he wanted to sleep, and as he looked at his hand an idea came to mind a really bad idea, fuled on by watchen one too many tv shows and the irrational part of his brain clonking out for the night. It wanted his blood he said, that all it had to do was ask, well maybe this time just this once it would settle for someone elses, the problem was he couldnet move much the only thing he could do was rest his head on his arm, and open his hand to show what ever it was that had a hold of his partner that his could suffice...atleast for now...atleast until he got better. As darkness closed in the shadow form opened its red eyes, and he could see back wings sprouting around him, it worked. Beelzemon would be fine- he... would...be...just...fine. There was a slight pain like a besting on his hand and a light pulling like someone was tugging on his skin, then blackness...and ….her. She was with him...His mom, She was …..saying something...but now just as before he couldn't hear...but the crow...in the cage...was let free. The "Kid" yeah the kid was flyin away with black- Kid"

No its not kid it wings, they were black and feathery, and the bird was

"TAKURA!" flash of the crow shouting his name had him jolting up and lossing balance. " WAKE UP YOUR DROOLING ALL OVER ME!..Yeesh Go home and take a nap if your so damn tired."

He staired up at Beelzemon in total denial, he was okay...he was...alright. " Beelzem-" the swpie of his partners arm cut off his empathetic apology. " I dont wanna Hear it, keep what ever sentimentalities you have to your self. Waking up to being bandaged to the point of partial mummification, and seeing your hand injury go ignored said enough, though if you vocalize it im gonna dry heave, and that would not be good for the gapping hole in my side." his sarcasm had a hint of not truth but a lie like he was hidding something. Then he remembered the thing about the red card.

"Beelzemon Whats going on?- His partner open to deny it but he wasn't bying it. " Bull, Spill it or ill make you, and then what ever injuyres you get, you can deal with." He was bluffing, and it worked as his friend sighed. And then...started...un wrapping...his side?

Man oh man How could he have forgotten to tell them. The red card! The RED CARD! For crying out loud the very frekin thing that he needed help on figuring out He forgets.

"Yeesh,demanding little punk arnt ya?" He was currently unwrapping the unnecessary amounts of fabric strips around his waist and the way they were wrapped suggested PANIC had definitely issued only the one who wrapped it wasnt the one panicing, also there was two different coloration's in blood the out bindings were a dark red and the inner was a bright red, with areas of dark red, meaning blood had seeped onto the packing after it was finished- Wait what the hell where was all this commng from, it certanly wasnt his know how. The only thing he knew was that Takura had done the wrapping as this blood was his.

"What else did I get besides patched up cause I suddenly know how read events from bandaging, What the hell did you do to me anyway? What did you think my body was gonna fall to pieces from a slight stick in the side , Yeesh kid I may bleed but im far from fragile."

He heard and agrivated sigh and looked at his partner, who was in full blown regret and grife mode, "What? bad timing?"

He watched his friend laugh bitterly and slightly smile " yeah you could say that, Anyway whats going on ...This (Takura pointed to the blood on the bandage) is not normal, and by a long shot from the looks on everyone elses face last night. Look We dont have to get full detail and we dont have to talk about how you felt when this happened either. I just need to know what we are dealing with here. We can cut out that fact that it was even you if you like just as long as told I dont care." This way of talking did not sound normal for Takura. Oh man was the kid that thrown by this.

" listen kid, What I have to say is not in the greatest of things to hear right now, but as a respectable Partner Im telling you any way. So listen and listen good cause this is the only time I'm saying this, We have a major problem on our hands" He sentence rang out at he stared at the complete unmarred peach colored skin where the whole used to be.

"Our hands?" he watched his friend raise a brow, when he asked.

" Yeah Our Hands." So it was final they were still partners. But if he said anything mushy he'd drop him on his pathetic human head.

" Awe come on I wanted to tell you how much I would have missed you if you died, hugged you, and told you I never wanted any thing bad to happen to you."

Wh- what did say! He couldn't help the look on his face he couldn't,he knew it was there and he knew why but the words, just, he felt his back shiver the kid was kiddin right? Right? He laughed a little, trying not to be sick as his stomach felt all weird, hopin' it would help,

"W-w-what?"

There was a moment of silence then Takura laughed, full blown keelin over almost unable to breath.

"You should see your face, you look like you gonna die of shock or somethin' Come on lighten up The day that sentence comes outta my mouth and it isn't coated with loads of sarcasm is the day Hell freezes over."

What the hell was that kid thinkin

" HEY ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR FREKIN MIND! THATS NOT FUNNY! I WAS ABOUT TO BE SICK AND OPEN UP THIS GAPIN HOLE IN MY SIDE!" His partner stopped laughen long enough to reply as he got back on his feet, yeesh this kid almost gave him a reason to be sick. What the hell was he thinking talkin like that.

"Huh Oh yeah I forgot about that. Here let me see." He forgot? He forgot! **"How do you forget pulggin a whole into somebodies side, that's like saying You killed someones dog, and then didnt go to the funeral cause you forgot he was dead!"**

Oh yeah he forgot! Sure he did, little punk! he oughta Bust his head open.

" come 'ere I ll give you a reason to forget, tell you me forgot, Im settin here unwrapping the wound that you made, and you tell me you forgot. Yeesh kid your a real piece a work ya Know dat."

Man this Kid was really startin to bug the hell outta him of late, usen ren to get him to change, stabbing a whole into his side cause that stupid red card In,

"Oh yeah the Red card!" **"Idiot now who needs a slap up side the head"**

He shook his head clearing it for the data download he was about to give takura has he stepped upto check out the "wound" he made man that kid was in for the surprise of his little human life time.

"before I show it to you you promise not to cry. Its really horrendous looking, all infected and what not. If it jumps out at you and you scream like a girl I'm not gonna let you bandage me any more"

" Beezemon Can it, and let me see" his partner began to move the ballded up wrapping at his side.

"Alright fine but I warning you, It Gastly...and... uniquely grotesque" Man he hated this caring crap, hated it with a passion, but his partner needed to quit worring so damn much. He was gonna give him self ahh what was it that they called it here, an ulcer? Yeah an Ulcer.

"what do you men grotesque looking there nothin Here , Where is it wheres the stab mark!"

"oh so now you want one there yeesh kid make up your mind, last night you about bled to death trying to fix it and now you want it to be there , you humans always-"

"BEELZEMON!"

Whoa! Okay so he wasnt up for smart comments at the moment, Just Business. "Alright, Alright,...this is problem I was talkin about, I'm uh, flesh, I can bleed, I can feel, I can through up, and I wen I do this nasty red stuff come out. But that not the worst of it I ran into his thing-"

Had he have known how much of a big deal this was, he would have kept his trap shut. He wasn't just human, he was Dhampir. And that Red card he had run into was the "carrier" but the way it looked it only gave the digimon the ability to be human like, not imortal, or superstong. And that had still not been the worst part of it the worst was that they had to see if there were others, and (the sovregin was laughin at him he knew it) apparently Henry's father was a digital programmer, which ment he not only had to talk to Takatta and them, he had to persuade Henry to let him see his Father as well.

"**this just gets better and better"**

Takura was talking to them at this point, he was just keepin in the dark, after a long intensely aggravating discussion Henry said yes. But the only deal was that a programmer named Shibumi come as well, as it turns out he created the origanal Red card, but also...he knew how to kill him as he created his mega, Which left a major issue between him and this Shibumi fellow.

He hate the guy with a passion after he found that out ..however as he stood there, explainin' all reasons into creating him like that, it was hard to Hate a guy that created something as effetive as Himself. Standing there listening to Shibumi was like listening to the sovereign read off everything you did in each life you had , and he had had plenty. This last time was the only time he had ever , Ever been killed by the D-reaper in all other instances he had won. And the key factor in that had been in front of him all along. Guilmon a virus type digi was the only other digi that could use his anger to manafest an alternate mega form besides himself. In the other instances he had absorbed Guilmon before he met the kid. And it had given him the ability to feel human emotion enabling him to combine that with his own, this mega form he was currently in was the ultimate form after he had absorbed guilmon. Some how in one of the instances he just dropped off the data stream and turned back into an egg, when that happened he kept that data from his preivous life. when he hatched he was here in the human world and had human personality, when he become belzeemon out of anger that was Guilmon's data that allowed him to do that.

And in the other instance one of his attacks was called Bloodlust, it turned you on your friends to absorb their data. Well some how the red card reformed its self and became a virus card when it ran across his data stream in the D-reaper and split into 15 cards. The one he got matched him perfectly so he was able to to give him back his data, in the new reformatted way the only way it could do that is if it changed how he needed to survive. so it took the human form of data for a substance blood. And made his data match that of his surroundings , Humans .

So yea in a way he was human. He was surprised but he still didn't hate it any less. We was now and effectivly more than data, which meant a simple programe couldnt just erase him, which also meant that Henry had been bluffing, if he now had human life he had to be killed in a human way, sharp objects, bullets, arrows, which had his own of all of them were effective now. But one question still was floating in his head, how long was this gonna last, and more importantly how come he could still call upon his data powers if he was completely flesh. Just before the met with the programers Janyu, and Shibumi he had wanted to make sure he could still fight as normal, and yeah he could but they were still data un changed an unmodified theonly thing that changed was him, his ammo reload like data too. He didnt need to actually to load it again. Something was off here he could feel it.

He watched the way the his partner shifted stancees , he was clearly agitated and by the sound of Shibumis voice he wasn't tellin somethin, and it must have been really important information for his voice to be so...guarded. And there was the pounding in his cheat that seemed to elevate as time stretched. It was time to let himself be known.

" You see he has remarkable strength, but the most important thing is that he can change any data-

" YEAH yeah that's all well and good, but there's somethin' else isn't there, about my data. Right DOC." He looked surprised, he had created him and Shibumi looked surprised he was here. He watched him open his mouth signalin' clear denial.

" You can save that "I dont know what your talkin about" bit thats about to leave your mouth, your voice is Guarded, and your heart...which is disturbing to be able to hear is racin at this point. We need straight answers, no Whatta ya call it Sugar coating the situation. Understand. You created me so you should know this is the only chance you get when I say "spill or I'll make you." you should also know I don't bluff. And that if you try anythin like havin dat kid with goggles or the floppy ear digi try and download a virus into me there is one thing you should know. That no longer works, so it will not only fail, but I'll laugh my leather clad ass off as I beat it outta ya. So we doin this the safe way, or are we doin this My way? Cause I have to be honest I hoppen you choose My way. There are somethings I need to settle, very Meet your Maker Like so please just screw up, just this once."

He had had to tap into some of his past self to pull that threat off, he didn't really want kill the guy, or hurt him which wasn't like himself at all. It was very...weird. And unsettlin to say the least. But as he watched Shibumi sigh he knew the human had bought it. And smirked the only time he had ever bluffed and it dint fail.

" Now I suppose we can do business, Whats so important that you would try to hide it from us."

Henrys dad and Shibumi looked at him funny, Janyu fixed his glasses " Us? I thought that this was just a kid you terrized until he agreed to come here."

His voice was layered with sarcasm " Oh yeah I really had to torture the kid to get him to agree come here, Next I'm gonna threaten to pull out his finger nails just to go get some ice cream." Man they really thought they knew him. "Tell em Takura, tell him how pain full it was just to walk here after I almost beat ya to death" Yeesh was it that weird he had a partner.

The kid was holdin' back a laugh, but kept face. he smirked the kid was just like him." Oh it was just Horrendous, I swear there's still blood on the side walk from it pouring out of my shoes, Look at it puddlin' around my feet I 'm all light headed. Please take me to the hospital."

Shibumi laughed and Janyu looked at him like he was crazy. " Sarcasm that's good. I'm glad to hear it, you weren't designed to have a partner, you were supposed to be able to fight with out one, but that device on his side, it is safe to assume its not just a toy from the store.

" Yeah that's right, but that doesn't mean what I just said goes out the window, Start talkin. I ain't got all night, I got more little kids to torture." He looked right at Janyu. Man that guy thought he knew all the answer didn't he. It was very much safe to say he did not care for Henry's father. He had sent him away from Ai and Mako. When he returned Ai an Mako had moved away but they left him there home as there Father keep it under the deed to his knew home. he seemed to know what he was and welcomed him to stay. So as long as he could tell they had been gone a while and everything was left as he had remembered. But he hadn't been able to stay there , it made him...Cold to say the least. Staying there was not a good idea .

"Alright, the problem is your data is a mutator, it can change to fit and mold anything it wants to use to its benefit, or in simple terms, you yourself are a Modifier. But also you are one of the eight types that can move from each digital world , back and forth and not have to change your code to be compatible, this is the only time, your data has had to change its make up at all, and that is warning. It means there is something in the digital world that is supirior to Data itself, and as a modifier you have changed to find out just how much supierior it is. You are the fisrt thing that is effected should something go awry in the digital world, or should something change. However, The most impotant thing to that is nothing has changed in the digital world at all, its all still data every bit of it. So why the change in your data, and just how far has it come. That is the problem you should not be evolving or mutating at a time of no evolution at all."

Whoa he was a what, "What do mean there no problem, Look at me Im human, I bleed, I need to breath, and I get sick. I have flesh, DNA BASED SKIN FOR CRYIN OUT LOUD! There is something wrong. DONT YOU THINK IF DIGIS ARE TURNING HUMAN THERE IS SOMETHIN WRONG. THINK ABOUT IT! You Said there are Seven others like me. Could it be one of them that has the change, from what I understand if I am one of the first to be effected wouldn't that make all eight of us connected, And Another thing what if was brought on by an outside source, lets say a Modify card. Wouldn't that make slightly undetectable, as we are Modifiers too."

takura eyes went wide " how do you know all that stuff, I though you were only interested in battling in your former lives."

Once again information he had no knowlede of spouted from his mouth only this time, it was public and he could honestly see how surprising it was, while the only one who wasn't lookin at him with the face of "Oh my god he actually looked into it." was Shibumi who fortunatly answer for him.

" it's stored in his system most likey inhanced when he changed, modifying its self to be able to read things human and digital, secretly gathering data from invisble streams to siphon it for his own use. He used just think it was him, but now he can clearly tell he had no knowledge of anythin it had siphoned. If he can detect a odd program within himself that was built with him I am willing to bet these changes are far more advanced than anything ever recorded. And you said you could bleed? "

_Wait go back to the part were something was put into him, that he wanted to know more about, Thank you DOC for that lovly piece of info, he really apriated it._

"Yeah I can bleed, and I dont like it either, its not right, and the feeling of liquid poring out of my body makes me feel all dizzy too. Like if I loose to much it there might be a real problem."

" oh yeah There is a real problem , lose too much and you die."

"WHOA wait What, what you mean I'll die"

Janyu took a step forward " You are now offically on our terms, live by our rules, its what as known as bleeding to death, we have four quarts of blood in our bodies you can lose a pint and not feel a thing, lose any more than that and you start to feel dizzy. Your body is now suseptable to same things we are, knive, bullets, sharp oblects, falls, You can DIE now, and I have a feeling you wont be able to just poof back to life with reused data. You are Mortal on our terms. This is what we call One life, and here your actions determin if you'll live to the next day, and I have heard you were already on deaths list once today. If you screw up again, you could end up stone cold dead in 24 hours, and thats not a threat, its a fact of out lives here."

As he said that somethin came to mind , Dhampir-

The Banshee like scream came outta no where, and out of the corner of his eye a lance like object was headed straight for Janyu.

"OTTA THE WAY!" He was infront of the man faster than you could say, ford F1-50, and taken a hit to shoulder that would have resulted in him being scwered had he not have grabed the arrow head in time. Luckly it only scraped him. He had time to pull out his gun and blow away the next two as the came straight at him. The splinter rained out around him and all was quiet. But he couls tell where it was, and it wa moving to the left him out around back to where The kids were, he heard the umsitakable crunch of a branch and let loose

"DOUBLE IMPACT"

The shots rang out and thing screamed, as well as the kids who came runnin out of the wooded area, non of them were hurt.

"What the hell is that thing, and what was that stuff that exploded out of it."

"I dont know but it sure is mad."

" It dropped somethin, weird it was red and sqare lookin, pretty odd if out asked me"

Rika, Takato, and the little porcupine head confermed it for him as he heard the thing screetchen, it was the same type of thing he was, it had dropped a card. They all seemed to be …..execpt Renamon.

" HEY wheres the fox!"

" Ren she ahh, ahh where she go RENAMON!"

" I over here rika I can move the things to fast"

Oh just great everybody was focusing on her today.

" Just My luck." He had to go in after it now, the Thing was thrashin around and ren couldnt kill it with her little pin needls of glass

DIAMOND STORM

He could see her in the tree and had to laugh.

" Whats the matter did Ya get stuck awe poor kitty, here let me help you."

He had climed the tree in second and wrecthed her from the lib as the thing jumped jaws open completely inhaling the top of the 40 foot pine."

He had set ren down with the rest of them and stoped by the kid " Hey get them the hell otta here, this is gonna get real messy, and I dont want anyof them gett a hold of the Damn Red card not until we find out excatly what it can do. You got it.?"

" Right, dont get your self killed being stupid kill it the first chance you get I mean Beelze, No runnin your mouth."

He watched as the kid took rika and took off. " AWE come on I wouldnt be me If I didnt."

"BEELZE!"

"YEAH yeah Alright I got it"

The dame thing was slinkin aorund the bach side full on locomotion train, running after them.

He had a sec to pull out his Shot gun an blast away and entire area right in front of it before desided to want to play with him. Then it was on him, snapin it jaws swipin it paw knocking his gun outta his hand. He found him self back in the same postion he was in so manny years ago with Megidramon . He had to keep it jaws away from him, this was Panthuramon, dark Virus type Digimon. It had to have come into contact with the red card as its eyes were all gleamed over with red, its side was bleedin out except it was a dark red not his Bright red. For some unknow reason he could tell it was one of the Modifying digis. One like him, but apperently it was unable to control what the card had givin him, he was pushing off the digimon really well, till it reared back and swiped its paw pinnin both arms to one side.

Its fixed its jaw and roared it horrable screech, which seemed to stun him his vison swimmin and his ears ringing. It made him unable to move and he felt the weight of it paw lift, he could see his gun and reached for it, onlt to have a claw stuck into his hand, he met the Panthuramon red eyes, and for the first time felt fear freez him over. He watched un able to move as Its Jaws opened showing animal like K9's glisening with saliva. Its teeth came down and all he felt was pain. His sight bluured red as he knew his own blood was spraying him.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!""he Stopped short when Beelzemons Scream tore through the air Followed by the terrible Keening screech of what ever had got him.

He partner was, no it couldn'

"BEELZEMON!" He looked at his digivice and watched it flicker the go complete black.

"and the sudden feeling like his leggs were kicked out from under him made him fall, But he didn't cry all he could feel was anger, he was angery at himself. He knew what Janyu had said was true but he let Beelzemon Fight anyway.

Later that night while everyone was asleep, takura was ontop of Nonaka residence roof contemplating his actions, all the while a screen flickerd in the small drawer of the night stand signaling a new age had begun, an age were Digimon were far more than data, and far more resilent. The tired voice of a friend rang out in the silent house. And it Sang with irrataion

" HEY ...I GO OUT AND FIGHT FOR YEAH AND I DONT EVEN GET SO MUCH AS A THANK YOU. I KNOW I HAVE BEEN GONE MOST OF THE NIGHT BUT YEESH, NO CALL NOTHIN... OH BY THE WAY I GOT THE CARD."

He wiped the red stuff off his face, and smirked " and Im feeling better too. So get your ass over here, or better yet I'll come to you."

He was finally in controll of the dame thing, and stronger than ever , Eyes fliped open Detailing glowing ember iruses with a hint of ruby like tint Signaling his control. He stuffed the card in his back pocket and motioned for his ride to come out of the alley, the motorcyle tore outta small lane with speed enough to light the tire on fire.

" Behemoth, my old friend we got a lot of work to do." He got his motorcyle eager to see the kid. He was no longer afraid of his power but he no longer let it control him either. He reved the motorcyle and took off toward where his partner stayed.

" I'M BACK AND THERE ANT NOTHIN ANY ONE CAN DO ABOUT IT!"He laughed in irony. He was no longer a shadow of his former self, and he was no longer as stupid either. He was armed with knowledge of the new threat that came with the consumption if its blood. That he wasn't happy with, but it also tamed the hunger. He was also armed with something more a reason, as its mission was to turn all of the digital world and the human world into a place of ravenous monstrosity, where they all turned on one another. And as it seemed there were multiple worlds Digital and human that were the targets. It was up to him to find its true body an kill it. Or they could all become what he once was a MONSTER.

~A/N- Hello sorry for the wait, I tried to get this out as soon as possible, I have it continuing so dont worry, and I will also fix the intro chapter a little. Enjoy and Have a Merry Christmas, Happy Holiday, And Happy Hanukah.~


	5. The Time to Act is Ni

Disclaimer: No I don't own 'nough said.

"Said words"

"**thought words"**

_'Sarcasm thought'_

Takura's P.O.V

In the cover of the dark of night he waited, this was his business no one else's. They weren't needed in any way so he didn't bother to inform any of them what was goin' on. Face it they were data this was an evolution past data there for whatever these things were was far more superior and they would only get in their way. Rika ,and man his partner was right, the firecracker she was, obviously argued the point say that they should all come to see him for 'information'. Pfft yeah right he could see right through her. She was worried about him, both were worried to be precise. Oh yeah and the fact that she wanted in on the action of the problem was like her saying. " Fire where, I want to play with it" This could get her killed, this could get him killed he was human with a digi vice that he still had no idea what it did exactly. So far all he was able to figure out was the walky-talky thing and that it detected odd changes in digis so far that was it. To be honest Beelzemon didn't really need him that he was sure of. He could take care of all of this himself, he knew his partner could, so why bother taggin along 'Dead weight' like he knew he was. It was obvious even to the tamers that he was just a side kick. The whole reason he got into this was the aww, and excitement of being a Tamer and being useful. How in the world was he useful, ecept for huslin kiddies out of dangerous area, fallin outta trees, and stickin his partner. And even then he's just getting in the way.

" What the hell was I thinkin yeah I got him to change , big deal what the hell am I doin now, standing here on top of an old abandoned tower waitin for a partner that can do all of this by him self, Pfft I an't no tamer, I'ma human kid tagin along into a world far more complicated than a woman's mind in a shopping mall with a grocery store attached to it. Add the fact that it's a holiday with her husbands Credit card while shes angery and we gotta clusterfuck waiting to happen.

That's how he felt at the moment. Anything could go wrong at a moments notice and what the hell was he capable of, digital Analisis of the obvious.

" I should not be here, This is far more responsibility than I got power to handle. I should have kept to my world I should not have meddled in the afairs of a -" Wait what was that noise, was that a Motorcycle engine?

Was he hearing a motorcycle engine or was he goin insane. He looked out over the edge and saw nothin but a 45 foot drop should gravity suddenly decide to remodel this old and rickety building. Man just great, now he was losin it, it was the stress of situation it was makin him insane at the age of 17.

"This is karma, simple bad karma for the time that I stole Mrs Millers Rottwhiler to scare my mom's new boy friend and he was bitten and it got mrs miller sued, and for the time I stole my fathers debit card and bought my mom a pair of nice earings for her birthday cause dad was an ass hole and got drunk and hit her durting dinner, and for the time I pulled knife on him after I found my mother half bea-"

His eyes widen He was not bring up his sick family life to himself was he? He facepalmed himself midrant for his stupidity.

"OH NO! NA! OH NO WAY! THATS IT ITS HAPPENIN I'M TURNIN INTO A MENTAL NUT CASE. NEXT I'LL BE TALKIN TO BRICK WALL, OR A CERAL BOX TRYING TO CONVERSE MY WHOLE LIFS ASPECT LOOKIN FOR ADVICE FROM THE LITTLE RAINBOW LEPRACAN LIKE HE'S ACTUALLY GONNA HELP ME!" He leaned against the wall and slammed his head into his arm trying to knock some sense into himself.

" Well I always thought that a nice gun cleanin, followed by some very fast paced ranged target practice help me but if dat's who you want help from fine with me just, Don't start cutin out the little Kid print out and carrin em around with you to talk like pupets, cause I saw this girl once and ahh she obviously was tramatized, and it didnt turn out so good for me, you know firy ending an all."

He wiped around to find his partner on a motorcycle, what what the hell." WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!"

"STOP SCREAMIN IM RIGHT HERE!" His hand rubbed the back of his head. "Yeesh kid even way up here you still have enough oxygen to uslessly yell at someone not 7 feet from you. Next time im takin you someplace higher that way you cant blow my eardrums out for no reason." He got off the motorcycle and walked toward him. " Thats Behemoth, we go way back to my past self but thats a whole nother story that you have probably heard by now, so we wont rehash it. Ever. Listen kid we have I have to tell you this isnt fun and games anymore." They stood over looking the city aw shit here comes 'the talk' he could feel it.

"This ...this thing is capable of turnin any digimon into a ravaging virus, that will spread if its not stopped. This is not the only world it has appeared in either, there are others and so far as I know its looking for Main Frame source to corrupt, somethin big enough to spread it to every living thing. If that happens we are lookin at my pastself all over the place. Think about it Multiple worlds cavin in on themselves until nothing it left but utter desolation and chaos. It wont just be the digital world either, it will be here too spreading amongst the humans, they will change, into what I dont know. But they change. It had a reason behind this but I can't see past the modifiers who are changing. Its already effected here, I can tell the spot were the blood from us has been spilled its changing the area its changing the cells of living things, the area I fought in the first the place don't feel right. It has a strang Nightmarish feel to it. I need to know if your in this, as my partner i'll be lookin out for you, and I cant do that unless your with me. Also they will have to come too." He looked at Him shocked.

' hey I dont like it either, but we cant do it alone, theve done this before, but now its even more complicated, What we will be faceing is Both Data and DNA. It wont just be erasing Data anymore it will be Killing some thin Very Alive an Very familiar to us. And the things we take out wont be comin back. Its like Janyu said once things like us are gone were gone. That means What ever we face with that virus if it cant be stopped anyother way, will be takin out for good. Also... you will see a side of me that is very crule, and very diferent from this here and now you'll know it you'll feel it comin. When you do you get them as far as possible cause I wont let anything get in my way if its the only thing that can be done and no one else will do it. And if you stick around you'll finally see why takato has such a problem with me. But I assure you I'm not ever gonna side with them or against you. What's gonna go down is far more darker than anything those kids have ever seen. The only reason we have to involve them it there knowledge of certain things Digital and Human, and the fact that this effects the human world too. Or the fox and the kid with the goggle would be staying here along with every body else. So I need to know, are you in or out."

"Beelzemon How can-" His friend waved his hand harshly

" In or Out thats all I want to hear. Any more than that I'll wring your neck and im not kidden this is put up or shut up time. yeah so what you feel like you cant do much right now, big deal so what you're human, you'll find a way, you humans always do. Now give an answer we have no time to lose on self pity issues"

"what the hell is your-" his partner gave him a chilling look, it was odd to see him so calm and so very dead set on something he just simply looked at him with very cold determined eyes. He was serious, he was dead serious.

"I'm in"

Then all at once it was gone the chill, the very scary cold aura to him all gone. "good we got a couple digis to tell as well as a bi polar kid, Foxfaces girl and that long eared freak of a rabbits tamer to inform and I want to see the look on Janyu's face after I knock on his door its gonna be priceless and I want to have a good laugh before I have to argue with em and his son for 4 and a half hours to get them to help. It will make me less likely to be irrational and I love proving snotty people wrong. I think its actually a hobbie of mine i've done it so many times" He was handed a...necklace? Then His Partner got on the Bike before him

"Its a choker that I found in the compartment in the back of Behemoth, it acts like force barrier, and a Trakin beacon."

"W-w-what"

Beelzemon began to laugh" Thats yours you knucklehead, it came off when I nearly punched your lights out. I found it over by the wall with the whole in it. I was too pissed to hand it over before. Just shut up and take it dont make this Awkward and uncomfortable."

He put it on and got on the back of the bike, with out another word. His partner reved the engine. "Hang On Kid we gotta 45 foot drop at a speed of 120, an we an't stoppin till were at Rika's, so get a good grip"

Without another word something clicked over each of his calfs and he looked down to find himself immoveable. His partner looked a head . "look Child seating, Hehe"

"Beelzemon that Not Fu UUHHH" His partner did the worst thing he could think of and reved the gas spinning the tires then let go of the break taking them off the edge screamin "Nextstop Basement floor!" and just like he said they landed on two roofs goin down and jumped into the basment of ruined car garage then took off toward the Nonaka Residence.

* * *

Rika's P.O.V

Something wasn't right and as she looked at Renamon she knew her best friend could feel it too. Takura had been gone for a long long time on the count of finding out Beelzemon was still alive. Though it was a miracle even at that. She shivered as she remembered the animal that had suddenly appeared right next to Renamon. Its claws had been dripping with blood and its screech was horrible and those red horrible eyes looked at her like she was its favorite snack. All of this was wrong digimon were not supposed to be like that, and they all somehow seemed faster too. Like the flesh they had recived inhanced them like a mega upgrade. Inabling them to brush off the laws of this world as they were no longer data.

"Rika this place no longer feels safe we need to move." Renamon spoke from the open sliding door, was that the problem that put her sences all out of focus.

"where would we go Renamon besides we have to wait for Takura to get back he said that Beelzemon had some new info and that they woul be ri-" Her friend interupted

"However Rika that was over 3 hours ago and this place is getting worse by the second there is something not right here guilmon is sensing it too, We are all feeling it and we cannot wait any longer it is not Safe Rika he will find us dont worry" Her best friend knelt down motioning for her to get on.

"But-" She thought about it and looked around really looked around and thats when she saw it, somethin was sucking the life out of this place she could see her home beginning to contort the walls slightly moving somethin was taking root here, and eventually it would affect them if they stayed

"right" She hopped on and they stepped out side the gat walls and there the bigger picture started to make appear. The entire area around her home was becoming deformed, wretched and vile turning her lovely home into an abomination and in the middle of that she saw the cause, a black spot seeping shadowlike vapor out of the floor of her deck, she saw the image of blood being spilled and remember it was beelzemons blood that had been there, she thought she had got all of it.

" Its them rika their blood is changing this place, even in death they are toxic we must tell them."

"look at this place its like Nightmare from elm street"

"Terriormon nows not the time."

"no henry hes right this is bad this is very bad, Guilmon I want you to see if you can follow Takuras Trail lets see if that nose of yours works as good as it did a few years ago and if you smell anythin that smells like this stuff stear us away from it okay boy"

"No problem Takato" He sniffed the ground around the gate for a while then gave a yell "I've got it there this way...com'on hurry the scent is starting to fade"

Rika and renamon took off moving at the top of the trees using higher ground hopefully they still slow enogh for them to track if not, then thed have a real problem finding them in time.

Rika watched as guilmon led them up towards the Park area, there was something there, something really bad.

"Rika do you see it." Renamon was calling her attention pointing just a little left of them up ahead it was...a...Blackish mist.

"yeah what about - "

She lost her voice as she could see the entire center of there park Twisted Into a nightmarish land, but that wasn't all the fog was creeping along the ground.

" Rika its Up wind" Which ment he would lead the others stright into it.

"she called out to them on the ground "Guilmon stop! your leading them straight into the black mist."

They watched as he slid to a hult and staired up at them.

"why what going on." red dinosuar like digimon cocked his head to the side.

Renamon stopped right infront of them, "We cant go this way its right up ahead and coming in fast lets move we are not safe here"

At that moment the familiar sound of a motorcycle carrening their way gave them an all to familiar feeling of bad a scense of Deja vu.

"this is Bad I dont like that noise Henry." Terriormon looked all around "its evry where, the noise the stuff." "get ready Terriormon" Right"

"Renamon what do ya say we meet whoever it is head on, Its pointless to out run it." Rena mon put rika down and step in front "I'm All for it."

Takatto was the only one rethinking. "I dont know guys thats sound is quite familiar, I think we should run ...Last time we heard a sound like that B-" The familiar Voice cut through the tension like a hot butter knife.

"HEY PINAPPLE HEAD, GOGGLE BOY! GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR AND GET OUTTA HERE I"LL EXPLAIN LATER"

Rika watched as Beelzemon Reatched out on arm and snatched Takatto and Guilmon in a blink of an eye, Renamon Grabbed Rika leaped off as she wondered where Henry went. "renamon where's -" She watched the ground start to move, "what is that'. Something was...was tunnling, picking up pace. Almost like roots, and they were moving with a purpose. "renamon Step on it"

Her partner moved higher and faster and she saw the ground ripple gainin speed, she could hear Takato.

"rika They've stopped just up ahead," She watched as renamon did a swift pass right by Beelzemon and as she saw his eyes, her throat clenched, Cold and calculating eyes shifted just catching her gaze, then as the moment passed he reatched behind him pulling out his gun then it all seemed so fast He aimed it straight out Behind them she heard him call out his Voice null of any emotion. As his Gun changed into a Crossbow.

NIGHTBAINE BLAST

At that second A Multitude of things Shot up right in front of them , They looked like Crazed Jackles ready for their next meal, she watched a cold familiar Smile Appear on Beelzemons Face AS he pulled the trigger. A scatter of Black arrows witth a neon blue Glow shot forward And She watched as all signed of them where erased in on Violent Moment. She looked back to Beelzemon his Grin an apperant sign he enjoyed takin them out, Which was not good. Then his eyes Shifted to her and Her Partner and he snarled under his breath about something and clicked his Gun back into it holder on his back. He Growled Something to Takura, about Patienence, and Takura Responded with, something about givin it time. She looked at Renamon who for the first time in forever Had Her shield in place not letting anything show. Rika sighed inner turmoil was already working its way back into the gang and she knew the cause of it too. Beelzemon was his oldself again, and eventually That past problem would rear its ugly head again.

Did everybody else see it? Did they see that He had gone Back to his old ways? The revving of an engine Woke her up out of her dilemma. And She saw Beelzemon looking at her again, He tilted his head back behind him indicating the new direction and then Drifted the back end of his bike a full 180 facing front and sped off.

"He wants us to follow Him." She looked at Takato and ger Voice filled with Sarcasm. "Thank you Sherlock Holmes for that Briliant Deduction with such Obvious clues" Renamon Jumped up trailing him throught the trees. Now that they where alone She needed to see if Renamon was okay.

" Renamon"

"Yes Rika" she looked between the Digi- err Psychotic Biker about to be in question and her partner of the last 5 years.

"Renamon are you okay?"she felt the tension in her partner and recived a glare, but once renamon saw she worried it eased a bit. "Its difficult to say, Im not used to this." Used to this?

"Used to what, Renamon?" her partner looked at him then looked ahead starring blankly.

"there is something i feel toward Beelzemon ..that im not sure i can explain. at some times its comforting and other times like now, its Constricting, contorting my chest in a pain revelation. Why do you ask Rika?"

She haden thought Renamon would know, and her face clearly showed it. " Uh I was," its was no use beating around the bush. She looked at the passing trees , they were beautiful now and the air was clear and smelled like Roses. She looked down at Takura riding behind Beelzemon. Why did he seem so calm about everything, Calm, quiet, hard to read. What the hell was going on. What was it with those two. They were Arrogant Prideful, and...and...and Egotistical Assholes. Takura was always worring about Beelzemon, And Beelzemon had returned to his old self. Did Takura know and if so was he going along with it. Also when Beelzemon when all berserk against them would he support his umm Friends it was so agrivating.

"Maybe I should be asking you if your alright?" Huh? she looked at renamon harshly. " Whats that supposed to mean Renamon?"

She was expecting her to snap back, but then a vibrant laugh came from her, so forceful she felt it just sitting on rens back. "hey whats so funny."

"You are, rika we have been partners long enough for me to know how you feel. However when you are as ..upset as you are now I dont have to know I can feel it." Rika looked at takura even as she spoke.

" I dont get it why does he stay around him if hes returned to his old self."

"So that is whats worring you? Its not about me at all Im hurt." Sarcasm was not what she wanted to hear right now. But she had some of her own. "oh now I would never worry about you renamon infact , I've always seen you as just data" She gave renamon a sly smile. They had only just started to make light of the past, and she couldn't help but laugh at renamons next reply.

"Oh how that hurts, I Thought you cared so much, and here i was planning a tea party for your birthday I was going to invite Mr. pretty Pants down there , you know the floppy eared one, and then We were going to put on a ton of makeup and i was going to show you how much fun Runway modling was. Oh I had the whole day planned out." She imagined all of that and the picture was just too much. She had tried not to laugh she really did but the Image of Terriormon in a pink baby sute made her laugh.

"Thats.. just... so... wrong. Renamon! Suesy Made a Doll out of terriormon. And then played with him like he was a stuffed animal. That's demented."

"so you have heard that piece of news, its rather old but I wasn't sure if you knew. Now that your cheered up i dont have to take you Tai Chi class do i? I mean That poor kid haddent meant to bump into you, and then he had a black eye for a week so he had a reason to wear those silly things on top of his head." Oh great she was dragging that up again.

"look My class was in traning and i was in complete focuse as i should have been. Its not my Fault Goggle head grabbed my arm during a Free for all session. He should be lucky that was all i did to him." It really was Takato's fault. the damn kid walked up to her and grabed her sholder in the middle of a sparring match, just to tell her Impmon was back. and then Wham he ends up wearing those stupid goggles for a week to his new job. Wait a minute, he still had them, five years later. There really was something not right with him.

a sudden jaustle brought her out of the memories of five years ago. She found herself staring at renamons neck looking at the white patches of digital fur. She really needed to know how her partner and best friend felt about this.

"Renamon do you trust him, do you trust Beelzemon"She stared at the passing japanese maples, watching the purpleish red leave pass at a fast pace, geting slightly farther and closer with each bound her partner made.

"I think we should give him a chance, this is something far more different than we have ever seen from him, yes his eyes were cold but dont you remember that his eyes held a certain insane craving to them all those years ago. That back there was different that back there was...just business." She frounded at hearing that.

"he's turning toward our house, we should tell him" Rika nodded it would be smart to tell him.

Renamon jumped down running along side him to tell him that rikas place was no longer safe.

* * *

Beelzemon's P.O.V

"They're laughing? Beelzemon they'er laughing!" He was not seriously telling him someone was laughing. He looked behind him to tell takura not to bug him with such small things when he saw it. The fox and her tamer were laughing. "What the heck are they carrying on about now?"

He looked back to the road ahead. Incredulious, they were just looking at him like he was the devil, and now they were laughing like they were playing on a marry-go-round and someone just fell off. "i'll never understand why you humans switch from one emotion to the other with in seconds, I swear I'm starting to think you're all bi polar."

What was it with these humans changing their moods every three, four seconds , screaming at people not six feet from them, and finding the damnedest things to fight about. More impotantly at least to him what were they laughing about?

"So why are they laughing?" He looked back at Renamon to see her face all lit up with happyness and joy and for the first time he didnt feel like throwing up he just felt ...agrrivated as normal. "how can she be laughing at a time like this, " He found himself looking back again and forced himself to look front. What the hell was going on with him? what did he care about that was making him look back at her , and why as of late, did it seem to be that when somethin' involved the fox was he suddenly interested in the situation. What was that kept him thinking about her, protecting her, looking at her. What the hell was his problem, it seemed to be happening more now with this human form then his data form. Or maybe it had been there all along and he just didnt want to see it. and he saw it now cause he was changing, becoming slightly more...soft

_~Oh hell no dont even admit that. that's opening a gate way to a hole lot of problems, next thing you know you'll be having care and share time with goggle boy and his Best friends long eared pet during one of the Momentai sessions~ _He shivered at the thought ugh no way was that happining. he reconized the street up a head an took a left going toward Rikas place they needed a place to talk with out interuptions from the crayzed digital beings of the databased Netherworld. He did not want them knowing his plan to get rid of the Red data card. As he thought of it he laughed. He was a great Digital Demon lord, Named after the Beelzebub of this world. A lord of Mass Dark armies and here he was about to be saving multple world from what he should be controling. It was situational Irony. And it was frekin funny,seriously it was a frekin chuckle fest.

He found himself laughing out loud as he compared the two very different way this could have turned out. One way he was killing humanity which would have been the one he could really see his old self doing, but saving it that was a turn of events no one, not even himself could predict.

"And what are you laughing about Beelzemon? If i may ask" The sudden Voice of the fox right next to him scared the living bejesus outta him making him swerve bearly missing a Silver neon and two scooters.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? I ALMOST HIT THAT CHICK IN THE SILVER NEON! NOT TO MENTION POUGH OVER TWO KIDS IN SCOOTERS, SCOOTERS! RENAMON IM ON A MOTORCYCLE! FOR ONE THEY'ED BE ROAD SPLATTER, FOR TWO SO WOULD I IT WAS A SILVER NEON FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Yeesh talk about life flashing before your eyes , he saw his life flash , and it ended being bug splatter on the window of somethin that looked like it should be a faulty toy cay. and that was not they he imagined himself going. He wanted to go out with a big bang, fire and flames kinda stuff, out on his feet on not on his knees.

He looked at Ren in a very agrivating way as he strifed the bike toward her. "And what I was laughing at was of no Concern to you, So what is it you got that bad i dea look on your face spit it out. What's going on." He looked at Ren while she spoke . she seemed Causious about her words and it made him sadd, but more that that it pissed him off. ~She still doesn't trust me. Just great~

"Rika's place is not safe the mist its spreading...from your blood spot."

His eys widen, she had acctually been blunt with him. For the first time since he came back she was blunt with him. Not only that Rika's place was being twisted into a freak fest. Well then where the hell did they go. To pointy heads house. Ha. Like that was gonna happen.

"We can go over to my House to talk about this , besides I own the bakery now so we can eat while were there is anyone hungry i know i am."

For a sec he was chilled thinking that he actually was about to agree to going to Janyus house, but if it was the bakery he was all for it last he remembered it had great food and he was a little hungry come to think of it. "Sure why not its not like we can go any where else" He reved the engine and did a sharp turn around the next corner hereing his partner whoa in awe as he drifted around the courner back end sliding forward making them almost horizontal.

" You know what we need to get you? we need to get you a Bike you know to complete the image. What do you think how about red and black. Behemoth is red and silver, we our selves have black and red, I was thinking why dont we get you a black and red one you know the desing should match Behemoth, will call em well i dont know what nwill call em but we'll think of it, besides we need to find the right time to get you a bike. We need to make a plan first about what we are gonna to do I'm gettin nothin anymore from any data streams and its a little disturbing when i dontk have worken, what i didnt originally know i had, and i suddenly need know what i mean."

"yeah" He wasn't sure his partner really understood, but it was good for the time being.

* * *

Takura's P.O.V

"Okay as long as we both understand each other." They turned on the next street and got on the overpassing bridge, they were close to his own house when he heard A A Vary Familar Scream, and upon recation Beelzemon Skidded the Bike to a stop. "what The hell was that?"

It was comming from the alleyway just down the road underneath the Bypass Bridge on the right side of the street the only street that had access to his home and others. He had a bad feeling about this and the next scream followed by amans laughing Confermed it. She was in truble oh god not her. He found himself trying to pry his leggs free all the while his partner Asking him questions he didnt have time for , after a moment the bike finally let him go and he ran to the side of the Bridge jupming up and over the side that was the lowest to the ground. As his feet touched the pavment The horrid Feeling from his gut started preading roots and the darkness of the stree gave an odd and worng feeling to the area. Sprouting demons and Fear into him. As he grew closer to the sound Her stugling Noises made it all to real for him. ~Not again she dosn't need this again not after He's already hurt her not after i went through all of this just to keep her safe.

_~ He saw the images in his head in a black and white haze flashing between each scene , he was too late the first time, too late to stop **Him** from hurting her from touching her like **he** did mom, it wasn't right and she didnt want it but **he** was stronger than her and , Himself. he had been away at school, oh god if he had only been a few minutes sooner, if the bus had only been on time he could have stoped it all~_ he felt rage at the memories lost in anger his Leggs moved faster and he felt for the blade in his pocket palming the handle as he ran carried to her by her anguished voice , enraged by past events_~ If he had only been closer he could have walked, He could have Caught HIM before he even had the chance to get her alone. Then she wouldn't have suffered under the weight of him, she wouldn't have to endure his ruff sedistic ways, she wouldnt have been been on the floor when he found her scared into still ness blank of all emotion bloody in places she should never be and that should have never been touched by andy man like him. He wouldn't have had to kill HIM for what he saw! for that image that was scarred into his mind of his sister laying on the cold floor of the bed room her slip up and bloddy with cuts and bruses and a blank Expression on her face. She wouldnt have had to endure that if he had only been there sooner._~ Another scream toar from her throat and he found him self standing infront of the entrence of the alley way witnessing she sister stuggling school blouse rippedopen, and the Mans hand up her skirt. A sudden Darkness took over him and he found himself Grabbing the blade and flicking open the butterfly blade that his Mother gave him In graved in the side in her hand writing in Beautiful letters was the words _**"In Times of great peral, when the ones we love are at risk, the time to act is Ni,"**_

He took a step twoard The Man Cold and calm Ready to free His beloved sister from the torrment she should have never had to endure again.

* * *

~A/N- who was that Mysterious man That harmed his sister in the past, And why does he provoke such strong emotion of hate in takura? all the answers and more in the next Chapter Hope you enjoyed the read. Also if you have any i deas please Leave a Message or send an email. Happy readings , and joyous writings.~


	6. Past Experiences, Future Reprocussions

Disclaimer: No I do not own so don't agitate me.

Beelz* looks at the screen.* " Why do you have to write that anyhow, it seems Pointless to me. I mean seriously if you owned it you wouldn't need to write it here, Right? You could just make another series out of it.

Karas98 *shakes my head* : Its for corporate reasons, if I add this disclaimer than I can use your character in my fanfic and not infringe on any of the owners rights. Its ahh Kinda like what Clinton did at the trial only with writing and that fact that Im not lying.

Beelze : "so its not like that at all?"

Me : "yeah..um I guess not " *smiles * "okay on with the fic."

"yeah quit runnin at the mouth"

*glares*

Past Experiences ,Future Repercussions.

Beelzemon's P.O.V

He watched the kid take off in the gear of hell and high water and he had to admit that as the kid jumped from the side of the bridge the kid had a good set of legs. He stared at the kid in a confused and dumbfounded expression. What the hell was the kid running for it was just a Ckick screaming . As his partner became smaller he had the urge to to tell the kid screaming to shut up when something streamed across his mind, with a sharp pang to his head his vison when red and voices whizzed in head all of them fading in and out.

But one far off was screaming, he tried to concentrate on it, and suddenly he could see in the view of someone, short and a hand was reaching toward him, then all of a sudden it was his own hand reaching toward a small girl cowering in a alleyway. Then the girls' body went limp and decayed right before him and dirt was poured over him as this high res frequency screeching tore through his head, He found himself being pulled back through this weird red ocean, then to blackness. He opened his eyes to find himself clutching his own head kelled over behemoth like he was going to die. He jerked up. And looked at his hands they were shaking.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENIN TO ME! I'M SHAKIN ALL OVER THE PLACE !" He shook his head to clear it of the image when the girl screamed. And he heard Takura's Voice.

"Get YOUR filthy Lecherous hands OFF HER!"

"Brother?"

His head whipped around _BROTHER? He has Siblings? _Rage Flashed across his mind and for a split second he felt like he wanted to rip someone's head off. Then it passed and he realized it was Takura who was pissed.

_Sweet Jesus. I thought I was bi-polar for second there. Yeesh, kid's real pissed, I should get over there._

He revved his motorcycle and did a 180° letting go of the break speeding off the side of the overpass breaking a piece of the cement siding off with the force of the momentum of the bike. He landed in the middle of the street doging two oncoming Prius cars. He thought two things

"_What company creates a pocket sized car and that guy does not know how Gay it looks in Powder blue."_

He shivered at the sudden thought of having a motorcycle that color, and turned the corner at the blue mail box that had marked where e had last seen takura.

_~Shoot me now if that should ever happen ~ _He waited and as nothing happened he let out a relieved breath. Nice to know he was never going to be flamboyant anytime soon. He slowed down as he came to another intersection in the alleyway and found nothing but dust.

"what the hell is going on. Where is the frekin kid I swear I saw him just a second ago"

He had seen him he looked like he was turning left but on the entire street nothing was there. He should be here assuming he couldn't jump a 20 foot building. He thought about it and cursed. ~Damn Back doors Never there when I need them to be, but always there when I don't~

*he sped through the alleyway hoping to get some results if he made some noise. He was just about out of road and coming up on a wall when a Man in a torn jacket and pants was thrown into the path of th bike, he hit the break and the wheel stopped with in mere centimeters of his face. He opened his mouth to yell when he heard his partner speak non to politely about the landing.

"it a shame, if he would have squashed your head you would have been going out the easy way. Guess that was your last strike at a mercy Plea. Now that we have groveling out of the way lets establish the reasons as to why 'Calling the cops' Would have been your better choice."

The tone of his voice made Beelzemons' head snap up. He looked at the kid who was staring at a small girl standing infront of him, he would have read his face but the kid was in the light so he could only see his Silhouette outline. He kicked the bike off and stood up stretching his arms and legs giving a great yawn.

"Yeesh kid You look tired. wanna give this whole digital save the world thing a break right now and grab a bite to eat, I hear Checkers has amazing set of burgers."

His partners hand droped to his side and his head turned towards the man at the foot of the bike wheel, trying to get up. He continued with his talk like Beelzemon wasn't even there.

"So you want to still choose option A , or is option B going to be the way you get out of here?"

Beelzemon pursed his lips. ~ I know this kid an't ignoring me ..right. He's not that stupid.~

Beelzemon began walking to Takura very causiously he didn't like the feel of the situation and it didn't look like it was about to get any better.

"Hey kid You Okay…. You look like-" Takuras hand shot up and moved over towards the girl against the wall.

"If your going to stay here Check on HER she's the one that needs it, if not Get on that bike and continue with what you we're doing…I have Business to take care of and im not leaving here until its done or hes in cuffs. Personally I think cuffs are too much of an easy way out."

Takura took a setp forward and then another and then another, very slowly, and preditor like. Like he was stalking something, and not going to let it get in the way. Beelzemon could see his face but chose not to look, though it was against his better judgment, it was better not to know how pissed the kid was. He was the digimon and he, as much as he despised it , was ordered to look at the girl. So it was best to do just that.

As Him and takura met each other Side by side , half way between the human and the girl, Beelzemon took a side glance at Takura, who's eyes slid to his . In that spilt second, He knew what Takura was doing. His partner for what ever reason he was about to find out, was about to settle something from his past here and now. And Even Beelzemon Knew not to mess with that kind of Score. Beelzemon Decided that here was were his partner learned, that the past always catches up with you, no matter how hard or fast you run from it. No one can out run time. Not even him. He looked back at the girl who was staring at him with a blank stare.

~Just like Jerry, after I killed Leomon~ He put his arm on Takuras' shoulder which jumped under his touch. "Give me a moment kid, she don't need to see this now matter what." He knew what was going to happen, but the girl didn't need to know. Even if she might have that blank stare she would remember what she saw, it would just stay hidden in a cocoon of bad memories waiting to turn into a monster that she saw in her dreams.

Takura looked back , then nodded. "hurry check her out he's getting back up and I don't want him to leave till he learns his lesson." Beelzemon took his hand off the kid and slowly walked up to the girl who didn't even make a scared peep as he came toward her. She just watched him with those big lost eyes. Yeah her head turned and followed him and tilted up looking at him when he stood in front of her, but she wasn't really there right now. In her own safe place as much as he could guess. He found him self trying to comfort her, even though he knew she wasn't there.

"It's going to be okay, I'm not here to hurt you, just want to see if your injured." Which was retarded as hell as anyone could see she was injured mentally, and the black eye showed physically, but something told him internally was what they we're more worried about.

~Thank you well of knowledge from the unknown~ Man it was back. Thank the heavens, though he didn't know who they were. He took a hold of the girl and checked her face, she had a black eye, a cut lip and bruised face that was turning purple before his very eyes. He knew cause he could Smell the scent of her cells, it smelled bitter sweet, and they were dying. So the cells were starting to decay. He checked her neck, and saw a small bleeding scratch on her shoulder. It smelled sweet and tickled his senses. For a moment he got lost in staring at it but when he heard his own heart beat drumming in his ears he figured it would best to keep looking. He was feeling a little light headed. And he didn't want to find out that he was suddenly Hemophobic, or was squeamish.

He was about to give the verdict of okay when he smelled fresh blood, and noticed she was clutching the jacket to her in and awkward kind of way. He went to open it when her hands grasped it tighter. He looked at her, and her eyes we're still blank but the movement said she was slightly coherent. " I need to see what happened, I can't patch it up if I can't help you." Which was true, but mostly because the unknown ticker tape in his head, was spouting off instructions on how to dress a wound. He waited for a moment and then she dropped her hand, leaving the scent of fresh blood to waft in the air. He kneeled down, to give her the feeling of Dominance, so she didn't freak out in the fragil condition she was in. and Opened her jacket to find a torn shirt covering some cuts. It wasn't until her lifted the shirt alittle till she saw the real deal, and had to clamp his mouth shut before a whole slew of cuses came out.

He didn't know what was used to do it, but this little girl had gashes in her sides and on her stomach that traveled down most likely past the slip of her skirt , She had been tortured, that little ticker tape told him something else was going on as well. Though he really did not want to contemplate exactly what had been doing before Takura stepped in. He reeled his emotions back inside, this man was going to pay for it , it was either now or later , and a part of him was relly hoping it was now.

He stood up and button the girls coat, holding her against his chest so she didn't see the sign he was about to give. He looked at Takura who now stood directly in-front of the man who hurt her. what was in his hand was clearly the knife that was used on her as it was all bloody and the man had no cuts on him. He eyed the girl one more time, and thought of her eyes, once again he couldn't help but think of jerry. ~Man oh man, I have a felling what I had done wasn't even near as bad as this, and I still had to pay. And Boy did I disserve it too. What a lousy shmuk I had been. Well times caught up with me, and its time for her to have her score settled. Just like jerry's was with me.~

He looked back at His partner, who was now looking at him, then at the sedisict slime ball cowering in the corner, and back to takura nodding his head in agreement. His partner got the most devilish look on his face as he smiled, and Beelzemon actually Shivered. Takura was going to enjoy this, and he really hoped he didn't get lost in it. But if he did Beelzemon knew he was going to be right here to snap him out of it if he went too far.

He looked back at the girl as he heard Takura's final words to the guy.

"You said at one point, that you were lucky I wasn't a grown man that could handle my own affairs, Well JACK, Your luck. Just. Ran. Out." Beelzemon wrangled up his thoughts the moment he felt Takura rear back for the first hit, and by the time the second hit landed, he had gotten back into business mode and watched as Takura beat the hell out of someone who deserved it. Yeah this was where being a small part of his old self came in handy, cause if he didn't still have it he wasn't too sure he could stand there with one hand in his pocket , the other holding the girl to him while is partner beat the hell out of someone.

Rika's P.O.V

She didn't know what was going on but what ever it was it was bad. Takura just didn't run of like that, not ever. But then again she was going off of what she'd seen of him for the past three days. Yeah maybe that wasn't the best observation. ~Sherlock Holmes I am not~ She thought. She looked down at Renamon who was quiet again. " Can you trace him yet?"

She got an agrivated growl from her "Youv'e askes me that for the past 15 minutes and no I Haven't the slightest idea Where he is." Renamon landed a little ruff and sent Rika sprawling forward. "get the picture Rika." Oh yeah she got the picture 'stop asking questions', and Renamon was being oddly aggressive.

But she had never seen Renamon like this either. But perhaps the situation was giving all of them a case of the frits. Yeah that was it, in the five years she knew Renamon, her partner had never steered her wrong .

" I'm sorry Renamon, your right I have been asking like I'm a broken record haven't I? I just worry about….Them." She felt herself blush, and heard Renamon snicker." Don't laugh this is no time to be laughing." Renamon just laughed Louder, and harder. So much so that her body was quaking.

"Hey Ren! Cut it out, I cant balance that well , I'm not a Rabbit You know." Rika began tilt back wards as Renamon reared up laughing Manically. Her words mixed in the laughter.

" Rika…I …can't…Stop…..Its too …..hard…I'm trying…but..-"

Renamon Toppled backward onto the roof landing on rika and rolling aside. by the time rika got back up to To check on Renamon , her partner was in full blow Hystarical Laughter, her pipils all small and insane looking, her breath began to weeze, almost like she was laughing herself to death.

"Renamon what's going on, Stop laughing like that, okay. I get it. it was funny. Can we go now?" Her Friend stopped and then sputtered laughing harder.

"It …Is funny…. isn't it….. Rika….It is funny ….That Takura and Beelzemon are lost and The other…..can be…in DEATHLY danger…and theres…..nothing..we …can ..do ..to ..stop…Them."

Renamon rolled over and Rika felt she had to head for the hills , Ren looked like a wild Rabid Animal her eyes all red and crazed, her mouth starting to foam. She was about to touch her when Ren Growled and rolled away from her.

"STAY BACK RIKA!.. Somethings not right." Ren curled up into a ball of fur and began to Growl. Various Hisses and yowls came from her as small little tearing noises rose from her body. Rika felt a shiver move down her spine as Ren crouched on all fours , like a cat. Rens eyes so fixed on her. It was almost as if she was looking past her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER! DON'T YOU TOUCH H-AAAAAHHHHHHH RRRRR " Ren Fell to the side a small crunch coming from her as a sinister Eco of laughter sounded from behind her. Rika Slowly turned around to see a Shadowish Form Standing Behind her.

"What ever is the matter Little one, Don't' You Recognize me?" The forms Voice flooded in and out giving it a creepy chopped up voice that sounded like he was speaking through ghostlike fan.

"No I see you Don't , Well perhaps you knew me in this form" She watched as The Shadow changed and shifted into What was VerceraMon and her eyes widened " No that cant be you were data-bites the last we saw you."

He laughed and changed back " True but I have your friend to thank for this. If not for the sudden Change in him I would not be here. Yet I do have something to settle with him, but right now is not the best time. Hes.*The Doppleganger like digimon looked past her and ren and too the streets below* Wrapped up in something, Looks messy too. I guess even Your Kind can be cruel to their own, you shouldn't judge us digimon to harshly, with what's going on between that Human and Beelzemon's Tamer. I would say your kind is just as vile as ours. But that's Just my ..Observation." He nodded in a certain way that made Rika think he ws trying to get her to do something, but then the thought faded till renamon Piped up.

"Rika ..dont listen to him, He's Lying, Takura would never do anything to—AHHHHUGH"

Renamon twisted in a very bad way as Verceramon or whoever he was now walked up to her and knealed down. "Oh and you're the one to talk about Lying little Rabbit. She had been Riding on your back Asking you. Even Beggin you once or twice to tell her where they were and what did you say. "I Cant sense them Rika' 'They're not here Rika' ' I can't find them yet Rika' Yet you KNEW where they were and what was happening. Don't talk to me about lying when YOU *he touched her nose and she stopped convulsing to lay in a heap gasping for air* Lyed to your own tamer." He stood up and walked past Rika, who glared at Renamon with sheer anger for the first time in five years.

"you KNEW."

"Rika Please." She reached up only for Rika to shake her head

"NO! Don't! Where are they?"She found it was Verceramon who would answer.

"Don't' Bother with her... she needs to stay here with me, I can take off the effects of this power. Your Friend is on 5th street and Broad, in the back of an alleyway letting out all his frustrations. Though don't judge him Harshly either. He has a very good reason for wanting that man dead, and quite frankly I agree. But don't take my word for it go see for yourself…She'll be fine."

Rika ran past Renamon and looked back "hey what's your Na-" He abruptly interupted.

"Introductions are best saved for later- Much later- By the time you come back she will be healed. Go now little one. Before they to hide it from you again."

She ran for the nearest fire esacpe, trying to get down as fast as she could to get to Takura. As her feet hit the ground she had a moment to wonder.

~What is it that Renamon would hide from me, and why would she hide it, if it involved Takura ? She knows how I feel about Beelzemon, and Takura. So why would she feel she could not tell me?~

She also wondered what she had been thinking as she passed a pet shop on 8th . She stopped and skidded to a stand still looking at a bunny rabbit propping itself up on a window sil.

~I shouldn't have left renamon like that, but why do I feel betrayed, yes She lied about where he was but She had a good reason to sh- she had to have. , I'll talk to her when i get back, and tell her I'm not that mad. She'll understand, I know she will~ She kept moving the quicker she found Takura and Beat the hell out of him for pulling a stupid stunt like this, the sooner she can talk to Renamon.

* * *

Beelzemon P.O.V

Yeesh, was the kid as pissed as ever. As he watched the kid move around the human, he shivered. Takura gave a strong right hook as he slid under the human who just recently showed up, it turned out a couple of men had sent this man, paully?( who was currently on the floor after an interesting fight, turns out the man named Paully, had a glass jaw) after this girl here to hurt Takura. Which he had no idea why, but the kid was pretty resorfull. Seriously out of the four that showed up only two were standing, and the kid had just picked up a constuction rod, so this was about to get messy. And just as he noted that, paully got up.

"HEY ! YOU PINT SIZED PINHEAD! DO YOU RELISE WHAT YOU'VE DONE. NINOKO'S GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS! YOUR GONNA DIE NOW. AND NOT JUST YOU. THE GIRL, AND ANYONE CLOSE TO YOU. HA! AND YOU'LL DIE LAST SO YOU CAN **SEE IT TOO!"** Now that Beelzemon had to laugh at.

"Pfft Ha. First off who's this Ninoko, and second off what Army does he have cause he's gonna need one to get even a silm shot at that far, and third this is just funny as hell to see a kid half your size kick your as-"

"Hey! CROMEDOME! So far as i can see your only hugging that Child to you, I think your cowering behind her."

Oh NO he did not just Call him Cromedome did he? Beelzemon smiled sinisterly. "You want me to fight, oh fine I will but first, you might want to help your PAL, Takura's really givin your guy a deadly new look...Its so sinister he might...kick the bucket...before takuras even through. " He let some distance get between him and the girl. He rubbed his chin as the ticker tape provided some very interesting information about persuation techniques" Hey I have a question to ask you goons. Have you ever been worked over your own table, Hypothetically speaking of course. You Know so you can see what really works, and what you know is-" What the hell, was that a kid screaming or was it just him.

He stopped and waited a moment hearing only silence. The man infront of him was looking at him like he was simply insane, which was in all probability true, save for the fact that he was saving someone. Which he should really be getting the girl out of here, Takura seemed to be okay on his own. But the thought of leaving his partner here in this dugout of an alley was not pleasing at all. Except for the fact that this guy beside takura clearly clocked out five minutes ago, he was scared into a state of stillness, now wasn't that nice to know. Even men like this had a mental threashold.

He turned his attention back to the man who in all likely hood, was going to be broken within the next few min, seeing as takura was already almost done with his pal.

" yeah i think that's a really good idea, dont you" he gestured to the bulding next to him" I can help you, you know, figure which technique works reallly good. See i can help you by-" a loud cry that souded more like a GAk to his ears, came from the man takura was handling. Ahhh thats the man he called Jack, and jack now had a broken arm, he continued where he left off.

" See I know that at some point your body wont let you do harm to youselves. Its an automomatic shut off that is linked to the self presurvation part of your mind. It comes in hand when someone has a masocisitc side that borders self annililation. So that means when you humans get to the breaking point you can't do anymore harm to yourselves. Thats where I come in,

He stepped a bit closer, letting his voice drop low, becoming sinister* " Because unlike you humans I Don't have that off switch that's tied to emotions or memories or attachments of any kind. Business is all i know. And then the Gloves come off and what ever Takura says, goes. Heck I might even go one step more , be generious, and let you pick the technique out of the list that i rattle of my brain. So whatya say, PAL, cause i dont think you know first hand the services you and your friends provide."

Beelzemon watches as the goons face turned the color of grass. Oh man he must have been really thinking hard about what it would be like, or he was really squemish. It was hard to even say he was on the same level of A-hole as jack was. Buddy boy here seemed like a kiddish version of Pete the pedophile, not Larry the letcherous scum. The way his leggs were shakin' he had to have been pushed into doing Crime, no way he signed up for it.

He turned to takura, who was, well finished with jack, too bad jack couldn't run now, his leggs were broken too. But in all reality that just made it easier for Beelzemon to take care of him, He couldn't live with what he had done, with what he was planning to do. Beelzemon shook his head ._~Some times the bad just have to die, and the good just have to lie.~_ Which was exactly what was going to happen here. No way would thoes goody goody types like takatto, and Guilmon would understand. The couldn't understand cause they didn't live like Takura or himself.

Hell other than what happened in the digital world they probably never even saw a murder, or a robbery. They just did not know all kinds of things Takura went through, but it had to have been heck of alot to make him this angry.

* * *

~A/N~ Ah character plot thickens..Muahahahahahahaha!...I hope you all like this chaper, and are not offended in anyway. For corrects I was refurring to the face that people cannot torture themselves physically. as eventually our bodies will not allow It. I was not pertaining to anything other than that. (ie. suicide, and yes I have lost a friend that way) so i just wanted to address that before a possible problem arose.


End file.
